


Enderman Are... Interesting

by Dawn21Saber



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And Phil’s trying, Because yes, Canon Typical Violence, Dadza, Ender Dragon Hybrid Ranboo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Tendancies, Exploring the ideas that come with Ranboo being part Enderman, Gen, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Ranboo heard voices AU let’s go-, Reminder this is about the characters and not the real people, Some of these may be proof read, Techno can be a good comforter, Word repetition, Yelling, legit they’re my favorite mob too-, slight blood, some may not be, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber
Summary: This is just a few oneshots exploring the Enderman tendencies Ranboo has! (PS: this has become a one shot book too but still trying to focus on headcanons 😂)All are headcanons I like and there’s a few that don’t revolve around the Enderman half specifically, but revolve around him being a hybrid in general.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 329
Kudos: 1925





	1. Tol Boi

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER:
> 
> This is specifically about the *characters* and not the real people!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endermen are infamous for being tall (and stealing your blocks).

Ranboo’s face burned with embarrassment, the Enderman half of his face turning slightly purple while the other half blushed a deep orange. His pointed ears drooped as Techno belted out with uncharacteristic laughs of amusement.

”R... HAHA – RA –“ the Piglin hybrid broke into a series of coughs as he looked down at the seated Enderman hybrid. “Y-you don’t have to – hahaha! – you don’t have to sit like that! Just stand up.”

Ranbo blushed deeper, a small _vrrrp_ of End Speak leaving his mouth absentmindedly.

What Techno – the son of a gun – was referring to was the fact that Ranboo was sitting on his chair, but due to his gangly limbs and tall stature, the hybrid didn’t exactly... sit comfortably.

His knees were up to his chin, long arms laying in what they could of his lap. He’d spun in the chair a few times before Techno had come in and immediately burst into laughter. It was a pleasant sound to not hear any sadism behind it, just amusement.

Ranboo huffed as Techno wipes a tear from his eye. The hybrid was still laughing, albeit it was dwindling down. Ranboo stretched his legs out instead of standing up. He didn’t want to accidentally hit his head or potentially break something with his clumsiness.

The pink-haired warrior in front of him rolled his red tinted eyes. “Come on, memory boy, just stand. I know your uncomfortable.” He tapped his armored foot, the purple glow of enchanted netherite casting a slightly tint to the floor. “Plus I need to take you on a tour... if Phil didn’t already do that,” he added, glancing towards the doors.

Ranboo’s ears perked, heterochromatic eyes looking towards Techno. “O-oh, uh... I, um – Phil hasn’t – I-I explored around...” he looked away, remembering how he’d looked through every floor and through every chest out of curiously, fighting the urge to take a random chunk of cobble. “Phil did show me the stasis chamber for the pearls! And I may or may not have had a dogpile in the doghouse.” He chuckled as he remembered all the fluffy wolves pressing against him and licking his cheek as he greeted them with pets and coos of affection.

Techno blinked, face deadpan. “Just stand up.”

Ranboo flinched at the tone change, vaguely remembering how Dream’s hallucinated voice had sounded similar.

Techno honestly didn’t think Ranboo could’ve stood up faster. The moment the words left his mouth, he shot to his feet with ears drawn back in fear and posture straight.

Oh shoot... He’d traumatized another child again.

Eh, well, at least this one was an orphan. Or at least he thinks he is. He’s never heard Ranboo mention any family before.

”Look, kid, I was just messing around,” Techno said, not all too surprised he had had to crane his neck up to fully look Ranboo in the face.

He, however, was shocked by just how tall Ranboo actually was. Anytime they’d interacted before, the Enderman hybrid had been slouching, sitting, or doing something that messed with the perception of his height. But now that he was standing straight, body stiff and eyes flicking to and fro to avoid eye contact, he was more than likely eight feet tall at the least.

Sure, Techno wasn’t intimidated by this (he’d slain many Endermen, the smallest of which was ten feet tall), but to see Ranboo, the shyest person on the SMP, stand out like a sore thumb was surprising.

 _You really couldn’t have chosen a better candidate to give the tall hybrid genes to, huh?_ Techno thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the server though he couldn’t see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it’s short, but these are one shots and not entire stories. Some of them, if I feel motivated enough, will be longer chapters, but most will be roughy this length or maybe a little longer 😊


	2. Panic! In the Antarctic Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High levels of stress and emotions can do strange things to a hybrid.
> 
> (This is less of a Ranboo thing and a general hybrid thing I like to headcanon, but this is Ranboo centric 👌)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a wholesome one so now I have to add angst. Right? Right. 😃 this is one of the longer ones cause it needed a conclusion- (and I am starting on your guys’ suggestions tomorrow cause it’s kinda late here lol this is one inspired by an animatic: links at the bottom). 
> 
> Reminder as well all of these are purely self indulgent as my motivation to write something I don’t like is nonexistent XD
> 
> TW: Panic Attacks, repeating words, yelling, blood (? It’s purple so not sure the specifics of that one but it’s there for those who may need it!)
> 
> (lemme know if I missed any and I’ll add them)
> 
>   
> (Fair warning this may just turn into a bunch a Ranboo one-offs because I really don’t want to start a second book 😂😂)

_What do I do what do I do what do I do?_

Ranboo’s breathing was rapid, tears spilling from his di-colored eyes. He pulled at his black and white hair, hands briefly brushing the small horns poking out.

_I don’t remember. Why don’t I remember? I don’t want to..._

”I don’t want to remember, I don’t want to remember-“ Ranboo cried, back pressing against the wall of his house Phil had made.

He looked out the window, the image of a green hoodie and smiling mask still imprinted in his mind. He pulled at his hair again, the vivid hallucination of Dream’s voice echoing old words of his traitorous deeds.

_You blew it up._

_You betrayed them all._

_If you hadn’t done this, L’Manburg would still be here. Your home would be here, I wouldn’t have had to blow it up. Your friends, Ranboo... you’d still have them._

Ranboo slumped against the wall before immediately standing, the crouching position reminding him of his spiral in the panic room.

The hybrid tried to speak, but was met with End Speak. He slapped his clawed hands over his mouth, shaking his head.

Not again not again not again not again! Not now! Not here not now! Not with Techno and Phil so close. He didn’t... he couldn’t...

Why was everything so blurry? He couldn’t remember. He was vaguely aware of the nails on his hands sharpening as his mind spiraled deeper.

His white hand grasped the wrist of his black and purple arm, the hand curling into a shaking fist as purple blood seeped between his fingers from his sharpened claws.

”No no no no no!” Ranboo repeated, voice growing louder and louder until he was yelling. “AH!”

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps crunching in the snow rapidly. Two pairs of feet: one Techno and one Philza.

Ranboo sunk to his knees, a piece of shattered glass allowing him a glimpse of his face. The black half was slowly overtaking the snowy white, his red eye fading into a deep green to match the other.

”RANBOO!” came Phil’s worried yell as he banged on the door.

The hybrid assumed they’d heard him scream and came running to assist him. But they couldn’t... didn’t need to. It would hurt both them and himself. And with Phil having only one life, he couldn’t allow that.

”STAY AWAY!” he yelled, tone warbled with the changes to his body as his Enderman half began responding to his stress.

”Ranboo...” came Techno’s rough voice.

Ranboo’s eyes widened when an axe shattered the door knob on his door, the spruce door busting open. To be honest...

That didn’t help his case.

An inhuman screech left his mouth, his Enderman instincts overriding every ounce of logic yelling at him that these were his friends, people he trusted.

Phil reeled back as Ranboo shot to his feet. He realized with a start that along with the Enderman half winning out over logic, Ranboo had grown another foot, fully giving in to his instincts.

Ranboo continued his screeching, green eyes filled with distrust and pain. He was panicking and this was his way of escape. He was... hurting... Just like everyone else Phil happened upon. Hurting because of L’Manburg (whether directly or indirectly).

”Oh, Ranboo,” Phil muttered, switching from English to End Speak. He ignored the confused look Techno gave him, the Piglin hybrid not fluent in the language. The winged builder put his hands up in a show of surrender. “Ranboo, Ranboo, it’s okay.” He took a step forwards, eyeing the hybrid’s twitching hands and judging his look to make sure he was okay with the intrusion.

Ranboo made a aggressive _vwhimp_ noise, a warning. Phil stopped in his approach.

”Okay, okay, I won’t come closer,” he assured, watching as Ranboo’s tense shoulders loosened the tiniest bit.

 _Calm him down_ , he thought. _Calm him down. Find out what happened. Reassure him. He’s okay, nothing will hurt him while I’m here._

”Ranboo,” Phil began, “you’re okay, alright? No one here will hurt you. We’re here to help you. Tell me what’s wrong.” He lowered his hands and took another step forwards, ignoring the hissing from the tall teenager in front of him. “You’re okay, you’re safe, Dream isn’t here. Tommy isn’t here. Fundy, Quackity, Niki... none of them are here. It’s just us, you, me, and Techno.” He gave a reassuring smile as Ranboo’s ears drooped and tears began brimming the edges of his eyes.

Phil continued his approach, making sure the hybrid was okay with it. He didn’t want to push his boundaries more then he’d done when bursting into his home.

But Ranboo actually seemed to want Phil there with him. He actually took a step forwards himself, long arms and clawed hands reaching towards the closest thing to a father figure he had.

Phil closed the gap and grabbed Ranboo’s hands in a gentle yet firm hold. Ranboo fell to his knees, slumping against the winged man. Cries of End Speak came from him, pained and panicked.

Phil wrapped his arms around Ranboo. He extended his wings and encased the two of them in a feathery embrace. He ran his hands through the teen’s hair, humming to help him come out of his state of panic.

”It’s alright, Ranboo,” he whispered as he held the hybrid. “I’m here.”

He watched with relief as the white started seeping back into Ranboo’s hair and skin. It was slow but it was something. He was calming down and that’s what mattered.

After a few minutes of sitting like this, Phil with his arms and wings around a frightened and hurt Ranboo, the two broke apart. Ranboo was the one to pull away, now back to looking like himself, two-toned skin and hair split down the exact middle and back to his normal height.

Ranboo looked around as Phil’s removes his wings from them. “What... ow,” he groaned and held his head. “I’m...” He looked down at his hands, gazing at the small cut on his right left behind by his claws. He looked away from Phil and Techno. “I-I sorry,” he blurted. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! I-I-I didn’t mean –“

The hybrid was stopped when the muscle bound Techno rested a hand on his shoulder. “Kid,” his deep voice said, “you’re okay. Things happen and given the recent events, things like this can and will probably happen.” He blew air through his nose. “I should know.”

Ranboo blinked. He’d forgotten for half a second that Techno was also a hybrid. Half Piglin to be exact. It was hard to tell until Techno removed they pig mask he always wore, which was a rare event in and of itself. He looked normal, other than the dull red eyes and pointed ears and tusks that jutted from his mouth. But with the mask, most of that wasn’t noticed, people often to horrorstricken by his mere presence to do anything but run.

Being half Piglin was most of the reason why Techno was so violent and took pleasure in it. It was merely instinctual. The voices were something all Piglin experienced to a degree, some worse than others. The pink-haired man in front of him definitely received the short end of the stick in that department.

”That doesn’t change the fact it happened,” came Ranboo’s reply, almost distant in his own ears.

Techno crouched down. “Yeah, you’re right, it doesn’t,” he agreed with a careless shrug, “but... it does help in learning to deal with it and, if you’re lucky, control it. To a degree at least,” he added as an afterthought.

The half Enderman stared in shock. Control his Enderman half? Honestly, he didn’t think it possible. Endermen were unpredictable most times unless you took your time to study them (as Techno would often do to help him get more Ender Pearls).

Phil rested a hand on the opposite shoulder. He gave a watery smile, relief shining in his eyes glazed with tears. “Whatever happens Ranboo, whether you do eventually control your abilities or not, know that we’re not leaving you. You’re safe with us!”

”Aaaaand if anyone does try to come at us, I still have those two and a half stacks of Wither Skulls!” Techno boasted proudly, standing up and posing.

”We’re not summoning a Wither... again,” Ranboo sighed as he stood up. “After everything, I couldn’t care less if I saw another with again.”

”Oh, you wanna see another Wither? I can help with that!”

”TECHNO NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an animatic on YouTube (https://youtu.be/OgkAZOX5Ecg)
> 
> I... I really don’t know what this was other than self indulgent angst, a little self-projection thrown in, Techno being Techno, and Dadza! 
> 
> Also, through the entirety of this book there will be no swearing so if y’all are like me and swearing is an issue or trauma for ya, y’all are all good lol it’s a personal choice so just don’t ask about it please 😅


	3. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎶Rain, rain, go away  
> Come back another day🎶
> 
> He likes the rain. He just wished it liked him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an excuse to write fluffy family stuff-

The pitter pattern of ran hitting the wooden planks echoed in Ranboo’s ears. He was standing in the door of Techno’s house, tail swishing anxiously as he watched the puddles form on the porch. He let out a small whine when one almost touched his foot.

Phil and Techno were already on the snowy ground. It wasn’t often they got rain, so they were trying to prep and make sure nothing froze over that they needed. Ranboo had wanted to help, but had forgotten his little... predicament.

He wasn’t scared of rain by any means, gosh no! He loved the rain. Love hearing it hit the roof and liked looking in puddles. But, being half Enderman, there were complications when trying to go in it.

Number one, his body would almost autopilot him away from rain and into shelter, and two, it burned. It didn’t physically burn like fire, but the sensation was the same. It’d hurt him and he didn’t like it.

He remembered the first time he found out he couldn’t go in rain, he was so upset. One of the few things he enjoyed and he couldn’t even do that.

”Hey, Ranboo!” came Techno’s voice from the bottom of the stairs. He’d came back and seen the hybrid’s hesitance. “You okay?” He trudged up the stairs, careful of the water turned ice and clumped snow.

”Heh heh, not-not really?” Ranboo responded, more of a question than an answer. “It’s just, well... y’know...” He gestured at the rain. He didn’t have his cap either, the leather hat tucked in his chest in his small hut.

The Piglin hybrid nodded. “I’d almost forgotten. Give me one moment,” he said and squeezed past Ranboo.

A few droplets of water flew off Techno’s cape, hitting Ranboo’s face and making him let out a small yelp at the stinging sensation.

Techno glanced back at him, muttering a, “Sorry.” before opening one of his chests. The Piglin hybrid rummaged around for a moment before taking out a leather hat and a pair of gloves. Both were dyed, the gloves of which were dyed one white and one black while the hat was split down the middle. Techno hummed with a shrug and headed back to Ranboo. He held the items out to him.

”Here,” he said shortly, red eyes blinking expectantly.

Ranboo hesitated. It would be rude not to accept it... but he didn’t want to be a bother either. But if he didn’t accept then Techno would think him ungrateful and he and Phil would kick him out and –

“Kid,” Techno’s voice brough Ranboo back to reality, “it’s fine. I made them for you. Was planning on givin’ ‘em to you later, but the weather had a change of plans.”

”Made them... for me?” the Enderman hybrid repeated in an almost whisper. His ears perked and a smile graced his half and half face. He gently took the gloves and leather cap, putting them on. He flexed his fingers in the gloves, noting how comfy and fitting they were. “I... Techno. Thank you.”

Techno glanced away. “‘S’no problem,” he mumbled and walked out the door.

Ranboo almost cried when Techno moved his waterlogged cape away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got more ideas than I’ve got time h e l p


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember how the chat spammed “Blood for the Blood Prince” during the “Nothing is Fine” stream?
> 
> This is based on that kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, how to explain this real quick and why it’s here. It’s another hybrid headcanon not pertaining to the last. None of these headcanons (except maybe one or two) will correlate to one another. So basically throw out the last one and now put this one in your head kinda? Idk how exactly to explain it.
> 
> This one’s not the best I’ve written and I honestly don’t know if anyone will like it, but I saw an opportunity and I ran with it lol
> 
> TW: hearing voices

Ranboo stared at the signs on the walls of obsidian. It’d been a few days since he’d felt the urge to hide away in his panic room, but here he was now. He’d gone through the portals to go to L’Manburg and get his pets, but when he’d laid eyes on the platform Quackity had been talking to Tubbo in, the voices had begun again.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard them. He didn’t know if he was able to.

They were yelling random nonsense as always until one particularly persistent one started begging for blood.

_Blood for the Blood Prince._

_Blood for the Blood Prince._

_Blood for the Blood Prince._

Ranboo shook his head, blinking at the signs and realizing he had his hand on one that haunted his dreams.

_Dream is the reason..._

The Enderman hybrid stared at the sign, eyes focusing in on Dream’s name. He could see the pale mask with a haunting smile and the sheen of green underneath enchanted armor.

His fists clenched as the one voice was soon joined by others. All of them becoming more and more persistent.

_Blood, Kill him, he deserves it, choose the people, blood, blood, blood, A._

The voices were... strange at times. He frowned as they continued yelling. He would be lying if he wasn’t thinking about doing exactly the things they said. They were a part of him, a part of all the server but seemed to be worse for hybrids.

Techno knew, Fundy knew, Tubbo, Phil, Sam, Connor, Callaghan, Ghostbur, Schlatt, they all knew what the voices were like. Ghostbur may not have been a hybrid but him being a ghost weakened his resistance to the things they said. And Ranboo had never met Schlatt, but from what Tubbo has told him, Schlatt struggled with the voices horribly and he theorized that’s why the goat-man had done what he did.

Ranboo hit the wall with his back. When did he begin backing up? When did his book get in his hand?

His di-colored eyes landed on the blank page with only a smile. Dream’s smile. He flipped through more pages until he ran across the last page, a page he couldn’t remember writing. It was recent, the ink still wet, so this must’ve been what he’d just written. The contents of said page, however, scared him and even silenced the voices for whatever reason.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE!_

_Find Dream. Find find find find._

_Use his strengths to your advantage. Use your pickaxe._

_He hurt your friends. Turned them on each other. Almost made them execute you (thanks again Tubbo :)). He deserves it._

Ranboo slumped against the wall, trembling. It’d been years since the voices had made him write things. Actually, it’d been so long since the voices had suggested he make any violent acts. They were rather tame if he was being honest, pushing his ideals and encouraging him.

This was bad. He wasn’t used to this.

Mellohi began playing in his ears.

And Ranboo began crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What brought this on, you may ask?
> 
> Well, in the “Nothing Will be Fine” stream, the chat was spamming “Blood for the Blood Prince” a good majority of the time, telling Ranboo to push Quackity and Tubbo off the edge and kill them.


	5. Technoblade Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is protective by nature.
> 
> What happens when someone he cares about is put in danger?
> 
> (This one’s an early release cause I got done with it earlier than I expected)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will admit this isn’t my best written lol it was late, probably spelling errors, idk what I wrote-
> 
> Okay this is a combination of two different ones that I was just like 👀👀 The first being Ranboo latching onto people when he finally trusts them. The second being Ranboo popping off or as TsunamiStarz said “going sicko mode” and that half is from them actually, as well as the scenario in which this takes place.
> 
> Also this one’s early cause I got hit with a bout of inspiration shskdjsdj I swear I’m working on the others but like inspiration hit and I wanted to get this out lol
> 
> TW: blood, character death (very brief), violence, yelling
> 
> (Lemme know if I missed some!)

Ranboo held his head down, ducking under a door way so as to not bonk his head.

Techno merely chuckled as he watched the Enderman hybrid exit his home.

”Come on,” the masked man said, placing his axe on his back. “The village isn’t too far from here so we can just walk. Phil is supposed to be meeting us there, as well.”

The taller of the two nodded with a hum. He wasn’t going to mention it but something in his gut told him they shouldn’t go to the village today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today. He’d already expressed these concerned to the Piglin hybrid leading him, but he’d brushed it off.

As they entered the snowy village, Ranboo let out a laugh at the curious looks the villagers gave him. They were used to Techno and Phil, so they didn’t mind him much but that didn’t mean they weren’t curious about the new teenager that had wormed his way into the two warriors’ hearts.

One of the librarians of the village waved at Techno as they approached. A young child was nearby, looking through the books in the small library they had.

”Got anything new?” Techno’s gruff voice asked, eyes glancing over the shelves.

The librarian shook his head. He eyed Ranboo inquisitively. He pointed at the hybrid then motioned to the books, gesturing a question.

”O-oh, um... do you have any books on Mobs?” the teen asked the mute librarian.

He nodded enthusiastically, walking to a shelf and pulling an thick purple book off it. It had swirly golden writing on the front and spine in Galactic (Enchanting Table). The cover shone in the sunlight as the librarian handed it to Ranboo.

”Oh! Thank you!” the hybrid chirped, a warble of End Speak highlighting his excitement. Gently, he grabbed the book, careful not to scratch the leather cover with his claws. “When do I need to return it?”

The librarian waved his hands dismissively. He nodded at the shelves and then pointed under the counter. He leaned down and grabbed an identical book and put it on the shelf. He turned back and gave Ranboo and thumbs up. The Enderman hybrid let out a chirp absentmindedly, thanking the librarian repeatedly as he and Techno walked out the building.

”So... when’s Phil supposed to be here?” Ranboo questioner as they say down on the steps of the library.

The Pigling hybrid just shook his head. “Said he wasn’t going to make it in time to do what he needed to,” he replied in his ever monotone voice. “Said for us to go ahead and get what we needed and he’ll just come another day.”

Ranboo nodded with a hum before opening his new book. He was so overjoyed the librarian let him keep the book. It would be much easier to write down notes and things in his memory book without having to run to the village to get the Mob book.

The two hybrids sat in silence, Techno occasionally making short conversation with the villagers. They’d even stop and try to make small talk with Ranboo, which he tried and failed at many times. The villagers here were much nicer than any Ranboo had encountered before, thankfully. They were patient, urging him on when a topic of interest came up and not getting agitated with his memory loss. They didn’t care he was a hybrid of a hostile mob either or a hybrid in general. In fact, some of the children asked him questions about his Enderman nature, to which he would gladly reply with as much as he knew.

This went on for another half hour or so before Techno stood to his feet. The pink-haired warrior rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

”Alright,” he began with a yawn, “I ‘spose we should head back before Phil comes tearing everything down to find us.”

Ranboo gave a laugh at this as he stood to his feet. He wouldn’t put it past the father to be anxious upon his son and not-kid™️ not showing up at an allotted time (which was usually midday or late evening).

However, just as the two were about to leave the village, fate decided to spit in their faces.

”What do we have here?” came the thick accent of a familiar fox hybrid.

Fundy stepped closer into the village, Quackity with him. The two were wearing their “Butcher Army” get up, weapons drawn and looks of murder cast upon their faces.

Ranboo shuddered. He hadn’t seen either of them since the day L’Manburg blew. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he was ready to see them. Especially not like this. They looked so different, so shattered. Fundy looked angry and on the verge of tears while Quackity was stone faced, a tight smile the only emotion he showed.

Techno put his arm out in front of Ranboo as if shielding him. He grabbed his ase and glared at the two. “What are you doing here?”

Fundy rolled his eyes. “We couldn’t come see a _friend_?” he spat, eyes locking onto Ranboo’s.

The direct eye contact made Ranboo’s head hurt, static in his ears as they drew back.

The fox hybrid looked back to Techno. Quackity moves forwards, making the Piglin hybrid tense and grip the handle of his axe tighter.

”We had a job,” Quackity began. “We failed that job the first time... but not this time.” He pulled out a Netherite sword and pointed it at Techno and Ranboo. “Ranboo will just be part of your mistakes, Blood God.”

Without warning, Fundy suddenly lunges forwards, swiping his axe and letting out a battle cry. He swiped at Ranboo from under Techno’s arm. The Enderman hybrid pulled back as the axe tore his suit jacket.

Techno grabbed Fundy’s wrist and threw him down. He reached a hand up and grabbed the edge of the sword Quackity swung at his head. The sword cut deep into his skin, bringing blood welling to the surface.

Meanwhile, Ranboo was frozen in shock, his body trembling. His eyes were flicking between the three fighting. His head was all fuzzy and the sounds of their fight was dull in his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest, a burning feeling slowly consuming his heart. His tail was lashing back and forth as his vision began blurring. He could feel the static in his head building, making him groan in discomfort (and if the noise sounded more Enderman-like, he didn’t notice). He hunched slightly, his anxiety about the fight mixing with this intense feeling he’d felt only one time before, back when visiting Tommy in exile.

_**Protect him!** _

_**Kill them!** _

_**They’re hurting him!** _

_**AAAAAAA!** _

_**:)** _

_**BACKBONE ARC!!!** _

_**Spineboo!** _

_**GO ENDERBOI GO!** _

His hands found their way to his head, and if he happened to see his now sharpened claws through purple tinted eyes, he didn’t worry. His entire body was consumed in what he could only describe as pure and indescribably fury. He was angry, the aggressive _vrrps_ that we’re slowly building in intensity signifying his growing emotional distress.

Not that the other three noticed, too caught up in their own fighting.

Everything was beginning to become to much. The clashing of swords and the sounds of Techno firing his rocket launcher combined with the building volume of the voices. They were screaming at him to do something, begging for him to help. He didn’t know what to do. Everything was too much.

Too much, too much, too much!

His hand was grabbing the handle of his new axe. All he could focus on was the intense feeling swelling in his chest, the angry voices, and the sight of Quackity bringing the sword down and slashing Techno’s mask.

There was a furious, inhuman, sound that left his mouth. His body lunged forwards and then all went black.

_Quackity was slain by Ranboo using “ **Axe of Ender**.”_

_Fundy was slain by Ranboo using “ **Axe of Ender**.”_

Phil stared in shock at the two messages that pinged on the communicator. This... wasn’t a message he thought he’d ever see. While he continued staring, the communicator pinged again. He looked at the latest message.

_Technoblade whispers to you: COME TO THE VILLAGE NOW!_

Almost throwing the communicator down, Phil shoved it in his robe and sprinted out the door with a sword in hand. He leapt off the porch and spread his wings, taking flight and soaring to the village nearby.

As he got nearer, he heard the screech of a furious Enderman. But this was one he recognized. One he’d heard a certain hybrid make only one time before when Dream had shown up at the house and threatened his pets.

It was Ranboo’s screech.

Landing safely on the ground, Phil sprinted towards the screeching. The site he was met with was heartbreaking and terrifying all at the same time.

A half Enderman hybrid acting upon the primal instincts his (sorta) hostile mob nature had instilled in him, towering over a respawned Quackity and Fundy as their items lay abandoned on the ground. He was still split down the middle, but his eyes were both a deep green albeit tinted purple, ears longer and more pointed, hands more clawed and splashed with blood. He was even taller and looked much more capable of taking someone down without hesitation, tail swishing angrily as he screeched and growled and spat angrily at what remained of the Butcher Army. Ranboo’s suit jacket was missing, leaving him in a white button up stained red, the sleeves up to his biceps instead of down to his elbows. His Axe of Ender laid abandoned on the ground, blood on the edge.

Techno was backed up against one of village houses, the villagers absent – no doubt having hid when Ranboo had went off. His own pointed ears were drawn back, face shocked at the normally kind and shy Ranboo taking on such a feral look. The Piglin hybrid’s mask was on the ground, slashed down the middle.

Apparently, Quackity or Fundy had attacked Techno (which would explain the wound on his face that was currently bleeding) and then Ranboo had lost it on them.

It was an interesting development to say the least. Ranboo never had much of a backbone, always helping who he felt he needed to or who he owed to. Never choosing a side, even in the battle of L’Manburg. But right now, staring at the feral teenager beginning to grab at Quackity and Fundy, there was nothing of the kid left in these actions.

It was unreal. Phil doubted Ranboo even knew what he was doing. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t like Quackity nor Fundy, but this was wrong. Every bit of this was wrong.

Ranboo shouldn’t be standing there, murderous intent written on his now inhuman features. Ranboo shouldn’t be standing there, blood soaking into once stain-free clothes and kind hands. Ranboo shouldn’t be standing there, taking joy in killing. Ranboo shouldn’t be there at all. Not like this. Not like this.

Not again. Phil’s not losing another child. Not again. Not again. Tommy and Wilbur were... Wilbur was gone, Ghostbur all that was left behind. His relationship with Tommy was in shambles, and he assumed his with Ghostbur’s was as well after Friend died.

(He hadn’t meant to come off so tactless. He cared he cared he cared... but did he?)

He wasn’t about to lose another child. He was going to help Ranboo and save him from his own mind. He had to... needed to... to...

Before he knew what he was doing, Phil had barreled into Ranboo in a flurry of feathers. He gave a look to the frightened figures of Quackity and Fundy.

”GET OUT OF HERE!” he roared, doing his best to keep Ranboo down. “LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!”

Fundy and Quackity didn’t waste anytime, both turning tail and sprinting away. Fundy almost fell in the snow, the fox hybrid shrieking before catching himself and continuing running.

Oh, how he wished he could’ve been the one to take one of their lives. But that wasn’t the focus now.

Phil turned back to the furious hybrid he was struggling to keep pinned down. Techno ran up to them, wiping the blood off his face. He grabbed hold of Ranboo’s arm, placing his hand in his. The winged father took Ranboo’s opposite arm and held his hand.

”Ranboo, Ranboo, it’s me, it’s Phil,” Phil spoke gently, trying to bring him back into reality. “Techno’s here, too. See, he’s fine, we’re both fine.” He squeezed the growling hybrid’s hand in an affirmative hold. “We’re fine, you’re okay, everything’s okay, Ranboo. Just breathe, okay? Breathe.” This wasn’t the only child he’d had to bring out of a feral episode. He knew the routine.

Ranboo’s heavy huffs slowly morphed into normal breathing, his eyes turning back to their dual colors, dimming and coming back into focus. He returned to normal size as his ears twitched and his hands squeezed Techno and Phil’s hands. Eventually, the hybrid was blinking around in confusion. He tilted his head at Phil.

”Oh, you made it?” he asked genuinely. “Techno said you weren’t going to be able to.” He then took notice of the worried look Phil had and the mix of shock and pride Techno had. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? What happened?” His nose twitched at the rancid smell of blood, looking down to see his shirt covered in the sickly red substance and his hands caked with it.

Ranboo paled, ears falling and horror filling his eyes. “I... Techno, Phil?” he began, voice right and body rigid. “What did I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah you’re getting a cliff hanger for that sorry lol I will continue it in a part two with a more in depth explanation of the “protective latching onto people” hc 👌 
> 
> Okay first of all, I wanna thank all y’all for the requests y’all have been giving me! Some are repeats or very similar, yes, but I enjoy reading every one of them because each of you have a different take on some of the very same ones!! And even I have my own takes on ones y’all suggest too and I usually end up combing a few variations into one fluid one cause why not? 😂
> 
> But again: thank y’all so so much for all the love y’all have given this book! I hope to continue it more as I have many of my own as well as the ones y’all suggest to write :3
> 
> (also how y’all feeling after yesterday’s stream lol I’m very very 😃)


	6. Technoblade Never Dies (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is protective by nature. His instincts got the better of him, but why?
> 
> (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter! Wanted to go ahead and post this one so the two parts would be together instead of separate. Also sorry if this seems a bit... eh compared to the other ones. I lost motivation halfway through because of work 😅 it’s at least halfway decent. I also went back and updated last chapter because I wanted some more detail idk. Maybe idk what I was doing lol
> 
> Note: We’ve now learned Ranboo’s character is canonically 6’7” most of the time and 8’5” the other times!! Shapeshifter confirmed?? Bad posture?? Who knows but I want the shapeshifter thing cause I’ve done that multiple times already XD The only person canonically taller is Bad, standing at 9 feet 6 inches and that makes his sudden villain arc much more terrifying.
> 
> Ranboo also said height headcanons are still good so he can still be however tall you want him to be. He tol boi here because I like it.
> 
> TW: blood, panic attacks (almost)

Techno’s ears twitched as he watched Phil guide Ranboo to the couch. They’d just returned from the village, the sun beginning to set on an emotionally and physically exhausting day.

Phil set to work on cleaning the blood off the teen. It took a bit longer than it would have had it been Techno given the fact water hurt the hybrid. But it was manageable and Phil noticed an immediate reaction once the red substance was gone. Granted, it was still on his clothes so he’d have to do something about that.

Ranboo was trembling from head to toe, the shaking only worsening when Phil released his wings from around him to get some first aid supplies along with some clean clothes for the Enderman hybrid. The two-toned teen placed his head in his hands, eyes squeezed shut as strained breaths left his mouth. He was beginning to mutter to himself, the mumbling barely audible but concerning.

Techno took a step towards him, coming up beside the couch. “Ranboo?” he called gently.

The boy didn’t lift his head and instead shook it vigorously, his muttering gaining a stabbing edge.

”No, no, I-I didn’t do anything,” Techno heard him plead with himself. “But you did, you did, you did, you did! We listened to them, didn’t we? Those voices I hate so much sometimes... did they do this? No... no... I did it. I did everything... I chose it...” A small sob left his mouth.

The Piglin hybrid stood in shock. Ranboo had voices? Voices that made him do terrible things? He assumed it wasn’t all the time because Ranboo was a kind kid. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. It was a major factor of why Techno was so shocked when he’d went feral. It was an ability most hybrids (mostly the hostile) had, but Ranboo had never done it due to Endermen being mostly nuetral mobs. At least, not in front of anyone.

”Ranboo,” Techno repeated firmly, crouching down and gently brushing his fingers against his wrists.

Ranboo’s head snapped up, tears running down his face. Techno winced. He could see the Enderman hybrid flinching with every tear that trekked down his face.

”Ranboo,” Techno repeated again, not used to being on the comforter end of a panic attack, “I’m right here, kid. Nothin’ bad’s gonna happen, ‘kay? Phil just went to get some food and potions to heal you up.” He held his hands up as Ranboo’s eyes darted around, tears still falling down. “Breathe, Ranboo, slowly. Like me.” He started breathing in and out, doing the count in his head and making sure to make it loud so Ranboo could hear it and follow along.

Techno was unsure how okay the hybrid was on physical touch so he’d avoid it for now.

Ranboo followed his breathing, small noises of distressed End Speak leaving his mouth in the process. Once he’d steadied his breathing, he looked at Techno, seemingly spaced out.

”Kid?” Techno waved his hand in front of the teen. “Ran –“

The Piglin hybrid was cut off when Ranboo stood and grabbed hold of him, lifting him up and hugging him tightly. It was a bit strange, a eight and a half foot tall teenager picking up a smaller six foot nine man like it was nothing.

”Ranboo,” Techno said, “what are you doing?”

Ranboo just let out a noise of distress, burying his head in Techno’s shoulder as the older man was held stiffly in his arms. He refused to admit the hug was rather nice, opting to instead return the hug and pat the hybrid’s back awkwardly, unsure of how exactly to deal with this.

After a few minutes, Philza came back downstairs, a few healing potions and some food held in his hands and clothes dealing over his shoulder. He held back a laugh at the site of Ranboo, head nearly touching the ceiling, holding Technoblade, the fiercest warrior on the SMP, as if his life depending on it. The warrior was stiff as a board, his returning hug awkward yet concerned. It was comforting to the Enderman hybrid if the hum of content from him was anything to go by.

”Ranboo, mate, care to take a seat so I can heal you up?” Phil interrupted, hating how Ranboo flinched at the sudden noise, head shooting up and lightly placing Techno back down.

”Oh, uh, s-sure,” Ranboo stuttered. He sat back down on the couch, legs bent awkwardly.

The winged hybrid set down his supplies and grabbed the clothes he had. He had Ranboo remove his bloodied shirt and handed him a clean one instead, the Enderman hybrid grateful to no longer have the red on his person anymore.

Phil gently grabbed hold of Ranboo’s left arm, seeing small scrapes and cuts from the fight. He took a healing potion and dabbed some on each of the scratches. It would heal them up rather quickly and didn’t require a whole lot considering how minor they were. As he worked on applying the potion, his eyes trailed to Ranboo’s face. He immediately noted what seemed to be burn marks trailing down his face from his eyes.

Right. Water hurts him and he’d definitely been crying when he’d went to find supplies.

Ranboo let out a noise of surprise when he felt a hand brush his face, opening his eyes to see Phil inspecting the marks.

”Mind if I heal these up for you?” the winged man asked.

The Enderman hybrid gave a shrug, opting to stay unresponsive. Techno rolled his eyes from where he sat in his own chair now, watching them.

”So,” Ranboo began awkwardly after Phil had healed the burns, “um... what exactly happened?” He glanced down at his clawed hands, having the phantom feel of blood on his hands.

”You don’t remember?” Techno questioned, eyebrows raised as he turned his head to him.

”Not... not exactly,” Ranboo mumbled, rubbing his arm. “I remember Quackity and Fundy going at you, then this – this feeling welled up in me.” He placed his hands together as the feeling stirred in his gut again. “I-it felt like... like... I’m not even sure. I’d never felt it before and it burned, it burned and made my head hurt. Th-then _they_ started again – those _voices_ ,” he rambled as he rubbed his head, the feeling of static buzzing in his brain making him groan in discomfort. “I-I-I don’t know what they are, but they were urging me to do something and then everything went blank. All I remember is being angry – so, so very angry – and then happiness? Excitement? I’m... not really sure...” He curled in on himself, ears falling and tail curling around himself to provide comfort. Tears stung his eyes as he bit back a sob.

”And then I wake up,” he choked out, voice strained and cracking with emotion, “c-covered in blood that isn’t even my own. And-and you two are practically holding me down to keep me from doing... something! I-I-I –“ He put his hands on his head, grasping his black and white hair. “I’m scared. I’m scared to know what I’ve done.”

Phil’s heart broke as he listened to the boy cry, heart shattering further when he saw the winces from his own tears. But voices? Like Techno? Or different?

That didn’t matter right now, however. What mattered was calming him down. What mattered was making sure he was going to be okay.

Phil sat down beside him, extending his wings and wrapping them around him again. The soft feathers seemed to make the taller boy relax slightly, shoulders slumping and body leaning into Phil. The blonde placed a gentle hand on Ranboo’s back and rubbed, whispering comforting words and letting him cry.

After half an hour, when Ranboo’s tears had dried and his sobs were reduced to sniffles, Phil applied more healing potion to the burns before offering Ranboo some bread. The hybrid took it gratefully, realizing just how hungry and exhausted he was.

After another few minutes of silence, Techno broke it.

”Listen, Ranboo,” the Piglin hybrid coughed and cleared his throat, “I’m not going to lie to you. You did some pretty pog stuff in my eyes. But I know you wouldn’t think that.” He turned his entire chair to his fellow hybrid who was watching him with wide di-colored eyes.

”So... what-what did I do?” Ranboo asked quietly, leaning further into Phil.

”You took a life from both Fundy and Quackity after they attacked me,” Techno answered bluntly but with an air of pride. “And, not gonna lie, you looked pretty sick, too. You looked like yourself, just more feral in simple terms.”

When the first sentence had left the blood god’s mouth, Ranboo went pale. A whine left his mouth and his tail lashed back and forth anxiously, almost slapping Phil in the face a few times.

Phil gave Techno a condescending look.

The Piglin hybrid looked back. “What?”

”Tch, you could’ve handled that a little better, but rip the bandaid off quickly I suppose,” the winged man said with a shrug before looking back at Ranboo.

He began rubbing his back again, feeling the teen shudder at the contact.

”I... hurt people?” came Ranboo’s cracked voice, right with emotion. “I hurt people... and I don’t even remember it. Oh my gosh... I-I –“ he was cut off with a sudden growl of End Speak leaving him.

”Hey, hey, hey,” Phil said, “it’s okay, Ranboo. You were justified in your actions, it wasn’t cause you enjoyed it.”

He held back a wince at remembering the furious smile of satisfaction that had painted itself on feral Ranboo’s face.

”But is there any reason at all you can think of on why that happened in the first place?” Phil questioned, careful with his wording and keeping his tone soft and gentle.

A _vrrp_ from the corner made them turn to Edward perched in his boat. He was watching them with his head tilted, purple eyes watching Ranboo. The Enderman made a few more noises directed at Ranboo. The hybrid was listening intently, ears perking and realization dawning on his features.

”Edward... Edward says that it’s in my nature to protect things I hold dear,” Ranboo began explaining in a shaky tone. “It’s like how I pick up blocks randomly to help comfort me. I attach to people, which is why I picked you up earlier,” he added to Techno, “and that attachment makes me... protective of them.” He blushed in embarrassment. “I guess me turning into... _that_ means I really like and respect you guys.” He squinted his eyes and you could see him thinking on past memories (or what he could remember).

”I... I actually think it’s happened before,” he mumbled, looking down. He placed the palm of his hand on his forehead, forcing himself to focus. “Back when-when Tommy was in exile. He – I – We were... ugh,” he groaned in discomfort as he struggled to put the memory into a coherent sentence.

Both Techno and Phil perked upon hearing Tommy’s name, the image of the blue-eyed reckless teen flashing in their minds.

“Dream came to the island one day,” Ranboo finally said at last, eyes still trained on the wooden floor. “I, um, don’t really remember much of the in between, but I know I was already there hanging out with Tommy. Dream started doing some stuff... I-I’m not even sure what, but I felt that same feeling. That... fury, that protective instinct.” He shook his head as she memory blurred. “After that, it goes blank, but I remember Tommy shaking me awake and Dream not being there. There was blood everywhere – Oh, God, there was so much blood –“ He cut himself off, afraid he’d dive into another panic attack should he continue any longer. He swallowed thickly and finished his tale. “Dream never went near me after that. In fact, he was never on the island anytime I was there. Tommy seemed happy and that was what mattered.”

Techno and Phil shared a look. It sounded a lot like Techno was with Phil: overprotective to the point of accidentally shifting. Granted, Techno could remember his shifts and actively welcomed them, but Ranboo didn’t know. He blacked out because of the sudden stress and overwhelming emotion.

”Listen, Ranboo,” Techno began, making the Enderman hybrid lift his eyes towards him but not making eye contact, “I get where you’re coming from,” he admitted. “It’s a... hybrid thing. We all do it... I think. Yours just happen to make you black out because of stress. And yours are triggered by overprotection much like mine are. Well, mine are also caused by violence but we been knew.” The Piglin hybrid gave a small chuckle.

”Point is, mate,” Phil continued, “we don’t blame you.” He shook his head. “You were only doing what you had to, what you knew to.” He gave the teen a grin. “We’ve seen a lot worse in all honesty. But... I’m glad you trust us that much. I’m glad you care. You’re a good kid, Ranboo.” He ruffled the boy’s two toned hair. “Write that in your memory book, m’kay?”

Ranboo laughed lightly, doing as Phil suggested.

You are a good person.

Later that night, Phil and Techno were at their meeting table.

”Think we could use that to our advantage?”

”I mean, yeah, but... Kinda seems like we’re doing him like people did me: using him only for a weapon.”

”Ah, this is different. He’ll be willing. He just won’t remember it.”

”...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this went honestly. It was going somewhere then I missed writing the end for like three days cause of work and then I picked it up again and said “we’ll make it work.”
> 
> So uh if it seems jumpy, that’s why. And I couldn’t remember my original plan for this chapter either 😂 ayo memory loss gang- (like legit it’s bad bad lol can’t remember what I did give minutes ago or even a few seconds back sometimes)


	7. Look Down, Look Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about eye contact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the title reference, thank you-
> 
> PS: I made this out of pure spite because I’m in p a i n because Ranboo really did us like that 😭😭 currently crying and being excited and scared. What I think is at the bottom note if you wanna see it
> 
> This is very very short and kinda choppy in all honestly but I’m running on adrenaline and f e a r so I really don’t care much rn- 😂

Ranboo’s tail flicked nervously behind him as his eyes studied the obsidian floor beneath his feet. He’d been awaiting this day for weeks and now that he was here?

He wasn’t sure what to do.

Taking a deep breath, Ranboo looked up.

”Wasn’t expecting to see you,” drawled Dream, mask missing and showing his scarred face. “Tch, you’re late.”

Ranboo’s face burned, his gaze flicking to the orange jumpsuit so he could avoid any and all eye contact.

”Late?” the hybrid repeated. “What do you mean ‘late?’”

Dream raised a brow. He let out a mirthless laugh, throwing his head back against the wall. The thunk made Ranboo flinch.

The blonde grinned widely, laughing fit ending as soon as it had begun. Thankfully, however, the green eyes were avoiding Ranboo’s red and green eyes. He was at least decent in that aspect.

”I was expecting to see you much much sooner, _partner_ ,” he sneered. “Oh, wait, that’s right – you don’t remember!” He chuckled to himself as Ranboo’s face paled. “Did you think I was lying when I said you blew up the community house?”

Dream realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. He snapped his jaw shut, hoping the Enderman hybrid would simply overlook the slip up.

Unfortunate for the man, however, the teen didn’t miss a beat. Pointed ears perking, mouth drawing in a tight line, eyes beginning to darken, and tail going rigid, Ranboo dared look Dream in the face, still avoiding eye contact.

”How could you have – unless you... No, no, no, i-it wasn’t you. It-it-it couldn’t have been!” Ranboo rambled, eyes unfocusing. “Th-that voice – that _figment_ – was just that! A figment of my imagination, my catastrophizing taking on a more... verbal form!” He ran clawed hands through two-toned hair. “But how could you have known?” He tilted his head.

Dream’s eyes were downcast, fingers curling into fists. He didn’t mean to say that. Granted, the kid could’ve already put two and two together, but Dream doubted he would’ve remembered if he had.

”it was you,” Ranboo breathed, realization dawning on his face. “That whole time... it was you. It was real. You were telling me those things. You were real!” His mind was getting fuzzy, static beginning to echo off the walls.

Dream stood to his feet, recognizing the telltale signs of an Enderman becoming hostile. Unbeknownst to Ranboo, his eyes had gained a purple tint to them and he was beginning to snarl, baring fanged teeth at the once powerful man in front of him. He was going to blackout if Dream didn’t do something. And a blackout was not what anyone needed right now.

The blonde took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever may follow his next action. Steeling himself, Dream raised his head...

And looked Ranboo directly in the eyes.

Both parties froze, Dream stiffening and feeling as if his feet were lead whereas Ranboo was brought back to the present and feeling anger burn in his chest.

Dream was staring at him. He was staring at him and it made him angry. Uncomfortable and strange. He hated feeling strange because he couldn’t describe how he felt other than, well, strange.

Ranboo straightened up, glaring down at Dream who was a whole two feet shorter. The man was still unable to move, unable to tear his eyes away. He wanted to look away but couldn’t. Something was keeping him in place. Perhaps it was the unknown half of Ranboo, or something else entirely.

There was one thing for sure.

Making eye contact with an Enderman of any variety was a horrible decision.

_Dream was slain by Ranboo using **E||ᒷ c𝙹リℸ ̣ ᔑᓵℸ ̣**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> In all honesty, I don’t think Ranboo actually visited the Prison. First, he woke up in his panic room and didn’t acknowledge it whatsoever, whereas usually he would be questioning how he got there.
> 
> Second, literally no one was on. Nothing was happening. Things just felt... off for lack of better wording. It felt like a dream, dare I say.
> 
> Third, Sam wasn’t acting much like Warden Sam, now was he? He was much much nicer than he’d been before. This is because Ranboo’s only ever known nice Sam, not warden Sam. He doesn’t know how strict and deadly warden Sam is. And Sam let him keep his memory book, which, in all honesty, I really don’t think he would’ve let him do so after how adamant he was about visitors not being allowed anything.
> 
> Fourth, is of course, the Dream Voice™️. It wasn’t actually Dream. The Dream there refers to himself in third person instead of saying “I” or “we”, solidifying that this just outright isn’t Dream Ranboo is seeing.
> 
> Fifth, “Dream” says he hates his clock when in Bad’s stream, he says he loves it. And I think it was actually destroyed (burned in lava) that same stream, Sam staring he may or may not give him another. This reminds me of Ranboo saying he hated the Nether one time but then loved it another. Also, the clock doesn’t move the entire stream (I don’t think). In dreams, clocks don’t move.
> 
> Sixth, the books y’all. They were all copies of Ranboo’s “Do Not Read” books! Every one of them was named when the books Dream had previously were unnamed (he has no anvil to name them with).
> 
> Seventh, the final bit. Dream stating he isn’t real, disappearing, and Ranboo beginning to panic as the room falls in. The death message appears very very briefly, stating he fell from a high place, before disappearing and the score isn’t the score Ranboo would have (I believe I saw someone say that score was equivalent to someone having 227 or so EXP levels?). This is what really tipped me off that “hey this isn’t real like at all” cause I’ve had similar things happen to me in dreams.
> 
> Or well... let me correct myself...
> 
> Nightmares.
> 
> :)
> 
> (ALSO THE SONG AT THE END IS EMTPY HOUSE FROM UNDERTALE AND ITS THE GENOCIDE V OF FALLEN DOWN AAAAAAAAHHHHHH PLEASE RANBOO NO-)
> 
> I could go on longer about that entire stream cause holy crap did Ranboo give us a show but I am running out of characters so byeeeeee!


	8. Comfort Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grass block! Grass block! Grass block! Tubbo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realized how much angst I have planned in the future chapters (legit the next... six chapters I believe are all angsty with some wholesome fluff thrown in) and wanted to do a wholesome one with Ranboo and Tubbo because their dynamic is 👌👌
> 
> TW: none

Ranboo wandered around aimlessly, eyes gazing at nothing. He was managing to not run into anything save for a fence post that had gotten in his way. Tubbo, bless his soul, was following behind, watching his hybrid friend with curious eyes.

The ram hybrid had been tagging along behind the Enderman hybrid for the past twenty or so minutes, curious as to what he was up to. So far, the teenager hadn’t done anything, just walked around, maybe looked at a few animals, but that was it.

”Ranboo?” he called tentatively, receiving no reaction as the aforementioned person continued. “Ranboo!”

The hybrid halted. He shuddered suddenly, his whole body giving a shake. He suddenly stiffened, standing straight before turning to Tubbo. Confusion was painted across his half and half face.

”Tubbo?” the teen said, the name feeling familiar before recognizing the fluffy haired boy. “What...? How’d I... get here?” He ran a hand through his hair as his brain cleared of the fog.

”Oh, you were in that sleepwalk state, as you called it,” Tubbo offered with a smile. “I followed to make sure you didn’t accidentally hurt yourself or anything.”

The Enderman hybrid frowned slightly. He wasn’t stressed so why was he blacking out so much?

Tubbo watched as Ranboo’s eyes flicked around before landing on an unsuspecting grass block. The tall teen walked over, mumbling “Grass block! Grass block!” in childish excitement before picking it up with his hands. He held it close to his chest, tense body becoming relaxed as he smiled. He turned to Tubbo, ears perked and showing a fanged smile.

”Hmmm... here!” Ranboo said as he walked to his left and placed the block a few feet away.

Tubbo smiled as he watched Ranboo do this to a few more unsuspecting grass blocks, the moon rising higher into the sky.

At last, when the moon was at it’s peak, signifying the midnight hour, Ranboo turned to Tubbo while placing down a stone block he’d snagged from a nearby cave.

”Um... I think we should go back to our homes,” he said sheepishly, purple spreading across his cheeks as he realized Tubbo had stayed during his entire escapade.

The moonbloom hybrid merely grinned toothily. “We can stop through Snowchester first, then you can head back to wherever you’re staying, right, big man?”

Ranboo nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah... that sounds nice,” he said as he straightened up.

The Enderman hybrid gestured first Tubbo to take the lead, seeing as he had a better memory of the route to his little commune than Ranboo did. As the two trekked through the woods, Ranboo felt his anxiety heighten with every branch break or owl hooting his keen ears heard. He doubted Tubbo paid much heed to them, but his instincts were running wild at all the sounds. Neither of them were talking so it only made the sounds that much more prominent.

There were no grass blocks in site, currently, only wood, leaves, and mud from a previous shower. Granted, he could pick up any block, but he much preferred the soft texture of the grass as opposed to the rough texture rod wood or the grit of sand or gravel. Stone was smooth and felt nice, but it only helped sometimes. Grass blocks were a 100% go to for him because no matter what, they always helped.

”Hey, uh, Ranboo,” Tubbo’s awestruck voice brought Ranboo out of his thoughts, “whatchu, uh, whatchu doin’?”

He wondered what Tubbo meant before registering a warm weight held against his side. With a start, Ranboo realized he had subconsciously grabbed the nearest thing to him that he knew would keep him destressed: Tubbo. He was toting the shorter teen like a log under his arm, holding him close and squeezing him in order to provide some comfort. Tubbo’s arms and legs were dangling uselessly as he gaze up at his friend.

”A-ah! Sorry, Tubbo!” Ranboo sputtered, embarrassed. He went to place the moonbloom hybrid down before being stopped with a pat on the arm.

Tubbo gave him a kind smile, eyes radiating understanding. “No worries, minutes man! I quite enjoy the extra height, if I do say so myself – which I do.” He laughed as Ranboo relaxed. “Onwards! To Snowchester!” Tubbo exclaimed, pointing in the direction of his holiday home turned independent country.


	9. Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The Disc War Final part... but different?)
> 
> Being part Enderdragon meant Ranboo was like a bomb with a long fuse. And the day finally came when the fuse on the bomb ran out.
> 
> Tick, tick.... boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a few art pieces I randomly saw on Tumblr and Instagram of Ranboo just letting Dream have it. Also Ender Dragon hybrid Ranboo because I’ve found I love that AU apparently-
> 
> If you can’t tell, I like feral Ranboo XD
> 
> TW: death threats (both implied and explicit), mentions of murder, mentions of kidnapping

Something snapped in Ranboo’s dual colored eyes.

Tubbo could practically hear the snap as the hybrid’s pupils thinned into predatory slits. He held onto Tommy tighter as his ears folded back as best they could with them being on the side of his head.

Tommy tensed, jaw clenched as he saw Ranboo’s hunched figure began to straighten, catching the puffs of smoke that blew from his nose in furious huffs. He felt Tubbo’s grip around him tighten. The blonde furrowed his brows as Ranboo’s mouth pulled into a snarl, showing off two large fangs he definitely didn’t have prior.

The two boys, however startled and slightly fearful they may be, were grateful the look of death Ranboo had on his face wasn’t directed at them.

It was directed at Dream, the admin staring in shock at the angry hybrid in front of him.

Ranboo really didn’t understand what happened. What he did understand, however, was the surge of fury that filled his entire body when Dream threatened to use Tubbo as a bargaining piece.

He couldn’t even remember if he had been with them the entire time or if he’d flown up here to help them out.

He straightened up, his 8’5” frame towering over the SMP’s manipulative admin. His tail was lashing like crazy and his wings were extended but slightly curled in, like a barrier to keep Dream in and Tommy and Tubbo out. He felt himself snarl, feeling the points of his fangs slightly jab his lip. His slit pupils were staring at Dream’s poison green eyes that were now filled with dread. He was flexing his claws, not missing the way Dream took a step back.

Without warning, Ranboo surged forwards with a vicious growl. He grabbed Dream by the collar of his obnoxious green hoodie, lifting him off the ground and directly to his face. The man’s feet dangled uselessly as he watched tears spring to the hybrid’s eyes, the anger filled droplets sizzling as they made contact with water sensitive skin.

Dream winced as sharp talons pierced through the fabric of his hoodie and began digging into the fragile skin underneath. He squirmed, grabbing hold of Ranboo’s hands that were shaking with months of pent up anger.

”I’ve had enough,” Ranboo growled and the three parties froze at the sound of his voice and the strained smile creeping on his face.

It wasn’t soft and quiet like normal or even loud and emotive like it was when with Tubbo. It wasn’t even the low monotone of his natural voice. This was guttural, like something primal had crawled to the surface. Growling and vicious, a protective tone laced underneath. It sounded like he was forcing himself to speak Common as Tubbo caught a few Enderman growls.

It sounded dangerous. As if one more thing would set the Ender Dragon hybrid off. And that was something no one on this server needed, all knowing too well how much control and self-restraint Ranboo lacked when acting upon the dragon’s instincts.

Dream chose to stay silent as Ranboo continued, too full of shock and slight fear to make any noise.

”I’ve had enough,” the hybrid repeated, “of your games. I’ve had enough of your smiles. I’ve had enough of your twists. I’ve had enough of the threats, the lies, the-the manipulating!” His voice was slowly growing in volume, the growling mixing with his words as his restraint began slipping.

Dream was suddenly dropped heavily on the ground, letting out an “oof!” at the impact. Ranboo stood over him, expression going eerily still. His eyes were wide as he reached and grabbed Dream by the head, the man’s head fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand.

It was at this moment Dream realized just how much bigger Ranboo was then anyone on the server, even Bad who had an extra foot on the End hybrid. His hand, large and a bearer of sharp claws, could easily crush Dream’s skull without much effort. He wasn’t muscle bound like Techno was in his more beast-than-human state, but one didn’t miss the years of fighting in Hypixel that his build showed. His Ender Dragon wings and Enderman inherited height only added to the new intimidation factor.

It was moments later when Ranboo finally spoke again, snapping Dream out of his thoughts.

”I’ve had enough,” he snarled, “of you.”

He applied a small amount of pressure to Dream’s head, making the main groan in pain before the pressure faded. It was a threat, a warning.

  
Ranboo kept Dream dangling in the air until Punz arrived with Sam in tow. Sam had lost his normal smile, now covered with a Creeper mask and his body shrouded in the Warden’s armor. Warden’s Will was attached to his hip, his hand hovering over it slightly.

Upon hearing the two approaching, Ranboo snapped his head towards them, a snarl still present and a throaty growl leaving him. Once recognizing Sam and Punz, the hybrid visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping and dragon wings folding in.

Sam marched forwards, a pair of specialized cuffs in hand. He nodded a small greeting to Ranboo before looking at Dream.

”Dream Essempi,” the Warden stated as Ranboo lowered the man ungracefully, “you are under arrest for attempted murder, voluntary manslaughter, kidnapping...”

And the charges continued as Dream was cuffed by Sam and lead away, Punz behind them with a sword pointed at Dream’s back.

Dream, mind raging and body beginning to tremble, looked back at Tommy and Tubbo with a vengeful glare. He silently swore his vengeance on them before Ranboo obscures his vision. The Ender Dragon hybrid raised his hand to his neck and drew it across it slowly. He pointed at Dream and gave an innocent smile. The older man shuddered, thinking to Ranboo’s threat.

  
_Mess with my friends again and you’re head won’t be on your shoulders._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna explore more EndeDragon hybrid Ranboo more...
> 
> Would y’all be okay with having a couple one shots of that here? Cause I’ve gotten some new ideas due to this AU XD


	10. Chosen Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had something they fought for. For Tommy, it was Tubbo. For Bad, it was Skeppy, For Puffy, it was Niki. And vice versa.
> 
> For Ranboo, it was his friends. But his friends never fought for him. Or at least he thought not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song “Chosen Last” by Sarah Keys cause I was listening to it and remembered how Ranboo basically said he had no one. Thusly I made myself cry-
> 
> Now with more Fundy! Because pls they need to talk in the canon. Also this turned out to be a longer chapter than intended and some of it is a bit rushed cause idk what I’m doing-
> 
> TW: betrayal, panic attacks (kinda), burns (not descriptive, just mentions)

Ranboo gave a fake smile to the fox-hybrid.

”It was good to be able to talk to you again, Fundy,” the Enderman hybrid said.

Fundy’s tail swished behind him, his nose twitching as he grinned. “Yeah, this was much better than last time.” He rubbed his hand down his face. “I really did just need to step back and kinda... deal with myself for a little while.”

”I might need to try that.”

What good that’d do. What with his new abilities, the return of the Dream voice, and Techno’s apparent organization Niki had mentioned.

”Hey, um, Ranboo?”

The Enderman hybrid turned to his... friend – no, acquaintance... yeah... acquaintance – with a hum.

”I...” Fundy hesitated looking down for a moment. He rubbed his arm as his ears flattened. He whined lowly before taking a deep breath. “I-I really am sorry, man... I just – heh, I guess I just wanted you to know.” He gave a sad smile. “You can forgive me or not, but I owed you an apology. What I was doing wasn’t right.”

Ranboo’s mask slipped for a moment, allowing Fundy to see the months worth of repressed regret and sorrow behind his eyes. “I – Fundy... I’m... sorry, too. So, so incredibly sorry,” he mumbled, ears falling. “W-we both said things that didn’t need to be said. No matter the truth behind them, we still said them. We believed in that moment they were true.” He took a deep breath. “I can forgive you, Fundy, but just know we can’t immediately hop back into things.”

Fundy just gave a bright smile. “I didn’t expect us to, Ranboo,” he acknowledged with a nod. “I just wanted to apologize. But... now, we can start anew again.” He stuck his hand out. “Hi, I’m Fundy.” He laughed lightly at the meek introduction.

Ranboo laughed as well, grabbing the hybrid’s hand and shaking it. “I’m Ranboo. It’s nice to meet you, Fundy.”

It had been roughly three weeks since Ranboo and Fundy had reconciled. The two would often hang out and just talk about how they felt. Often times, it lead into some sort of adventure into a cave or the two pulling off the boat trick in L’Manburg much to Bad’s disdain, especially if they came near the egg.

Three weeks had shown just how much the two truly missed each other. They talked as if they’d known each other for years. And while there were days where emotions got the better of them, they found ways to talk through it. They were both slowly rebuilding their trust in one another, and they were both okay with that.

Ranboo sprinted through the forests of the tundra, ignoring the calls of his name from the two people who gave him a home. They gave him a home, allowed him to live with them, made him trust them. Only to go behind his back and keep secrets, a secret they were planning on _using_ him for. They wanted to use his memory issues and newfound Enderwalk state with no regards of the boy underneath.

Hot tears fell down his face, the pain making a strangled Enderman cry leave him. He stopped and placed his hands on two trees on either side of him, claws digging deep into the bark. He hunched in on himself as his tears began dripping down onto the snow ground, gravity keeping them from running down his face now that he had his head turned downwards.

His long legs trembled, tail curling around his waist in some attempt at comfort. He continued letting cries escape him, hoping beyond all hope someone would come to his rescue. Someone had to find him, someone other than Phil and Techno.

He collapsed into the snow, the white slowly melting and soaking his clothes. He felt the skin beneath burn angrily at the contact with water, making a more anguished cry leave him. No, not a cry anymore – a scream.

Ranboo was screaming at the top of his lungs, pain the only thing that could be heard in them. The shrieks caused a few mobs nearby to turn to him. Most ignored him, but the Endermen that heard him warbled softly. They knew of the boy’s anguish, had seen how he began trusting the two anarchists of the regions, had seen his want to please them, to befriend them.

And they had seen, with broken hearts, the way the boy’s face twisted in hurt upon learning the truth. They’d seen how he trembled and how he’d brushed it off, laughing hollowly about how easy he was to use as a tool instead of being treated like a person. They’d seen the regret come too late to Techno’s face when Ranboo had yelled about how Tommy and Techno were no different, using others to further their own agenda. Saw the tears Phil cried when Ranboo asked if he was merely a replacement for the dead and gone Wilbur. Heard the two calling hoarsely for the boy as he sprinted away, purple particles flying around him in his distress.

The Endermen felt for the boy, despite him only being half Endermen. True, there were some, mostly the elders, that despised the teen because of this. Most, however, often visited him and talked with him in the mother tongue of the End, making the young hybrid excited since no one except Phil spoke it. Ant spoke Enchanting Table but Ranboo wasn’t versed enough to hold conversations – and Ant was also corrupted but y’know.

As Ranboo screamed his anguish and fear and hate and anger into the night, he didn’t notice a figure approaching him. The figure was vaguely humanoid and much shorter than him (then again most people were).

”Ranboo?”

Ranboo’s head snapped up, dual colored eyes looking over to see the blurry figure of Fundy gazing at him. The fox hybrid’s face was full of concern from what little Ranboo could see.

”⎎⎍⋏⎅⊬... ⎎⎍⋏⎅⊬...” Ranboo warbled out, not caring that he was speaking End and not Common. “Please... ⊑⟒⌰⌿.” He whimpered weakly, all his energy depleting as he attempted to stand. His legs trembled as his vision blurred.

Fundy was standing appall. What happened?

He’d heard the screams of his friend from miles away, heard the anguish and self-loathing in each one. Naturally he’d followed the screams and found Ranboo, curled up on the ground, burns on his face, and waterlogged clothes sticking to his skin. His face showed pain of both the physical and mental, mouth unhinged slightly in his distress.

Fundy would cry if Ranboo didn’t look at him, speak some weird language, stand, and ultimately faint face first into the snow. The fox hybrid yelped as he ran forwards and pushed Ranboo up. The hybrid was out cold, his chest rising and falling in shallow bursts of breath.

The ginger felt his ears fall. His friend was shivering in his unconscious state and he could see the raw skin caused by the melted snow and tears. Frowning, Fundy took an Ender Pearl our of his pocket and began making his way home with an incapacitated Ranboo in tow.

Ranboo’s senses returned to hear the crackling of a fire, the warm sensation of a blanket covering him, the smell of hot chocolate and some sort of sweet, and see nothing darkness. His finger tips twitched, feeling the soft texture of the blanket he was currently covered in. He attempted to open his eyes, only to let out a groan of pain as his body gave a small shiver, accompanied by stings all across his body and on his cheeks.

What –?

Oh.

Ranboo pried his eyes open, wincing at the harsh light. Well, it was natural for indoors but his senses were incredibly sensitive right now. He attempted to lift a hand up, but only succeeded in making the arm twitch and the fingers curl in slightly. The Enderman hybrid took a deep breath, allowing himself a few moments to think.

So Techno and Phil had backstabbed him. That much he knew. He’d ran off into the woods. Note to self, never do that again. The last thing he remembers is someone calling his name before darkness took his vision.

Who found him?

He prayed it wasn’t Techno or Phil. Then again... this didn’t look like their house at all. And his memory about their house was pretty intact.

After roughly ten minutes, the hybrid attempted to sit up. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to sit up and prop himself on shaking arms long enough to turn into a sitting position. His legs shook slightly as if to tell him he wasn’t ready to stand, body too weak and still stinging from the water burns.

Footsteps from the outside made Ranboo’s ears flick and he turned his head to the door. It opened and in walked Fundy, some apples in hand and a sword on his back. He looked to have just returned from a late night scavenge.

”...Fundy?” Ranboo managed to choke out, ending up coughing as his throat throbbed at the words.

Fundy yelped and turned to his Enderman friend. He blinked and grinned, making his way to him. “Ranboo! Oh my gosh, you’re alive!” he exclaimed as he began checking over his burns. “I was afraid you weren’t going to make it. You only had maybe three hearts when I found you. And the fact you had that burn effect lingering cause of the water? Man, you need to be more careful!” the fox hybrid rambled, checking bandages Ranboo hadn’t noticed were wrapped on his arms. “I put a healing pot on your burns and gave you a regen one to get your hearts back up. It was the best I could do with you comatose on me.” Fundy, satisfies to see the burns were healing nicely, rewarded the bandages and looked up at Ranboo, avoiding eye contact. “So... care to tell me what happened?”

Ranboo flinched away as the memory of tonight hit him in the face. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he refused to cry.

”Its – you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Ranboo,” Fundy added hastily, waving his hands frantically.

The Enderman hybrid sighed, burying his face in his hands. “No... no, it’s-it’s fine,” he mumbled, already knowing his decision on the question. “I-I-I need to tell you...” He sniffed and hated how his body began trembling.

A soft warmth at his side along with arms wrapping around him and a fluffy tail wrapping around him alerted him to Fundy sitting down beside him.

”Take your time, Ranboo.” The hybrid smiled. “I’ve got the time.”

Ranboo really wanted to cry now. For the first time, someone was willing to listen. Someone was okay with hearing his problems. He wasn’t going to be the one listening and helping this time. He...

A flood of words left him. He explained what had happened, he told Fundy about what happened after Doomsday, he told him of his panic room, of the good times and the bad times... he told him about the Dream voice. He honestly hadn’t meant to. He was just so caught up? It had slipped, but Fundy hadn’t minded, just nodded and listened intently.

After he was done, Ranboo ended up crying into Fundy’s coat, his tears being soaked into the fabric. He was so hurt and so afraid and so alone. But he didn’t have to be. He’d chosen people time and time again and all they’d done in return was use him, stab him in the back and leave him. But maybe... just maybe his reconciliation with Fundy was the key. They trusted each other immensely, even after everything that had happened.

Ranboo grinned through his tears and his sorrow, his heart warming as he clutched onto Fundy like a lifeline.

He wasn’t going to be chosen last anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this in the works for a while now. I’m still working on a lot of the OG requests I got when first starting this book XD just haven’t gotten an idea I liked for them yet. So dw I haven’t forgotten about them!!
> 
> Also also, before you leave, I seriously need to thank you guys. The amount of love this book has gotten is absolutely insane!! I see a lot of you guys commenting about it and I really want to reply to all of you but I can’t cause of how many there are 😂 Just know I see the comments and am ever grateful for them!! I know I say thanks a lot, but I really really mean it! It’s absolutely nuts, y’all like, the only reason I started writing again after being out of it for years was cause of Tangled the Series.
> 
> And the only reason I got into the Dream SMP was cause of Sanders Sides because legit over half the fandom said “aight now to block men” during the hiatus XD and a couple friends posted about it and I got intrigued. And now I have an attachment on the half Enderman, memory loss child XD
> 
> But like I said, thank you guys so so much! It means a lot and the comments make me so happy and some of them make me laugh and I just - y’all are amazing! 💚💙


	11. Not What You Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Ranboo isn’t half Enderman at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More DragonHybrid!Ranboo!!! Pogchamp everyone pogchamp. This one may be a bit weird cause I lost my original plot line like three times cause the site kept refreshing before I could save my work-
> 
> Also the title makes it sound super angsty but I swear it’s not XD
> 
> TW: slight blood

Phil eyed Ranboo closely as he watched the teen rub his left shoulder. He rotated the joint and hissed between gritted teeth.

”You alright there, mate?” the winged hybrid asked as he walked up to the much taller hybrid.

Ranboo glanced down at the blonde man. He rubbed his shoulder again. “I’m fine, just my shoulders,” he answered honestly, seeing no reason to hide it. “They‘ve been kinda sore for maybe five days? Give or take given my memory.”

Phil hummed. “Anything specific about these pains, or just a general soreness? You could’ve pulled something and not realized it,” he offered.

A shrug. “It’s like... a stabbing pain that goes from between my shoulder blades to each shoulder.” The Enderman hybrid fiddled with his tie as they walked back to the house. “It seems to be getting worse. Today, I could barely move them without hurting.”

Phil patted the teen’s gangly arm. “Let’s get to the house and I’ll give you a healing pot. See if that can clear it up.”

”Ohhh, I didn’t even think about that...”

Phil gave a laugh.   
  


It had been about three days more when Techno had been the one to discover the source of Ranboo’s increasingly obvious pain.

The teenager had begun acting more erratically and almost wild in a sense. It tugged at something in the Piglin hybrid’s brain, but he couldn’t place it.

It began the day after Phil and Ranboo had tried a healing potion, to no avail. First, the kid had begun following around any glint of light like a cat. That night, he’d begun eating more, which, if he were being honest, wasn’t necessarily a bad thing when the kid was built like a twig – but it was concerning when almost a stack and a half of steaks went missing in a span of half a day. The hybrid had admitted to eating them, a green and red blush spreading over his face. Another, much more concerning addition, was the wild behavior Ranboo had begun exhibiting. It was close to that of a feral feline, growling and clawing at something that could pose a potential threat. And that also meant Techno and Phil.

Techno chuckled lightly when he remembered the gracious apologies that stumbled from Ranboo after he’d accidentally lashed out and scored his claws over Techno’s cheek. The warrior had insisted it was fine, but he later found some potatoes and a new sword in a chest in his room that night.

But the signs were indeed concerning and it irritated the Piglin hybrid about how familiar these behaviors were.

It didn’t hit him until the night Ranboo came to them, crying in pain and holding his head, that these were symptoms of late blooming hybrid traits. Some hybrids had abilities or characteristics that didn’t show themselves during the beginning years or even the pubescent years of life, often showing in their early to mid-twenties. Granted, this did make the changes more painful as Techno knew Sam the Creeper hybrid had been miserable with a 105+ F fever for a week before his explosive abilities showed themselves when he was nineteen.

Phil snapped his head to the side when there was a feverish banging on the wooden door. He’d been at the furnace cooking up some potatoes when the knocking had interrupted. Heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs as Techno appeared, heading straight for the door. He swung it open and was met with a half-Enderman boy collapsing into his arms, holding his head and clenching his teeth.

Techno let out a grunt as the boy’s weight settled into his arms. “Ranboo?” he exclaimed at the suddenness of the action.

The Enderman hybrid merely winced, his white hand curling into the equally white half of his hair. His face was screwed up in pain and his breath was shallow, as if the action sent pain through him.

Phil stepped forwards, eyes radiating worry. “Mate? Mate, can you hear me?” A nod. “Good... good... do you think you can walk?” A stupid question, but he wanted to keep the kid responsive.

Another nod allowed Phil and Techno to help Ranboo to his trembling legs. They helped him walk to the couch before he plopped down on it, tears beginning to sting the corners of his eyes. He placed his hands on two specific spots on his head, one on the left and one on the right – the sources of his headache. He was all but clawing them, causing more pain to shoot through his shoulders that felt as if they were being ripped apart.

Calloused hands were suddenly grasping his firmly, pulling them off himself.

”Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Phil cried out, frantic the teen would end up hurting himself unintentionally. “Take some deep breaths for me, alright? Techno and I are both here, you’re okay, so give us a little insight so we can help.” He glanced at the hybrid’s hands, noting the claws seemed a bit sharper than usual.

Ranboo let out a whimper, curling inwards. “Sh-shoulders... hurt... head, t-too.” He groaned and pressed a palm into his eye, grateful for the colorful burst that distracted him even if for a few seconds.

Techno glanced down at Phil and his eyes blew wide. “I think I know what’s happening,” the Piglin hybrid breathed out.

”What?” Phil almost snapped, worry for his not-kid amplified, but keeping his cool.

The pink-haired man looked at his friend. “I think Ranboo’s being a late bloomer, old man,” he said with a small chuckle. “Some hybrids can have their traits show in later years, like Sam with his whole explosion thing.”

Phil’s mouth opened in shock. He’d forgotten entirely. He himself knew some hybrids were often late getting certain traits, as Tommy had been with his wings. The boy had complained and cried to him for nearly a week about his... shoulders... hurting...

Oh.

Oh!

OH!

Phil released the hold he had on one of Ranboo’s hands and shot to his feet, blue eyes wide with realization.

”Ranboo, hey, hey, listen to me real quick, okay?” Phil said soothingly to the shaking teen. “I’m gonna have to have you take off your shirt. I need to check your shoulders. Think you can take it?”

Ranboo paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah... j-just hurry.”

Techno raised an eyebrow as he watched Phil take the Enderman hybrid’s shirt and maneuver it off him effortlessly without so much as a squeak of pain from aforementioned hybrid. Phil leaned over as his blue eyes slowly raked across the area in between Ranboo’s shoulder blades. He let out a sigh when he was what he had suspected. Tonight was going to be difficult.

Right smack dab in between Ranboo’s shoulder blades, right on the edge, were small bumps poking outwards like small nodules. He could see the area around had turned the equivalent of red for the hybrid, irritated at the new appendages trying to form.

The winged hybrid let out a sigh, whether of dread or worry he didn’t know. “I’ve found the problem,” he said simply, eyes locked on the two bumps. “Looks like you’re getting your wings tonight, mate.”

Ranboo’s breath stuttered. “W-wings?” he exclaimed in surprise. “Why...” A hiss of pain. “Why would I h-have wings?”

Techno rolled his eyes. “It’s probably your other half or something.” He snorted. “You half chicken?”

Ranboo blushed in embarrassment. “N-no! I think I would know if I were – AAAAH!”

Techno and Phil both reeled back as the teen grabbed his head suddenly, an Enderman screech of pain escaping him. As suddenly as it came, the scream stopped. Ranboo let go of his head and looked up, eyes wide. Phil and Techno had wide eyes, too, but not because Ranboo had just screamed bloody murder.

They were staring at his forehead, where two horns now poked out. They were small, almost identical to Tubbo’s except slightly longer and one was black and one was white. One of the horns also appeared to be broken in half (the white one).

”I – Ranboo...” Techno mumbled with a shaky breath. “You have no idea what your other half is?”

The teen shook his head, momentarily forgetting the pain in his shoulders as he lifted a hand to touch the new structures on his head. They were smooth, the black one having a more coarse feels to it than the other, however.

”So I have horns now?” Ranboo asked with an unsure hand gesture. He was honestly kind of glad they’d appeared because half the pain was gone. Now, only the wings growing out his back were hurting.

Ranboo hissed as a stab of pain shot through his back.

”I... have an idea,” Phil said after a minute or two. “On how to help your wings come out, that is. It’ll, well, hurt if I’m being honest. But it’s quick and they’ll be here in no time.”

Ranboo considered it. It’d be nice to grow them in as quickly as possible because of the amount of pain he was in. And he was curious if this would help reveal his other half. He’d always wondered about it and even consulted his multiple notebooks several times to try and find out to no avail.

”Yeah... y-yeah, lets, um, lets try it,” the Enderman hybrid agreed with a nod, shrinking back slightly at the thought of someone trying to touch the two places.

Phil gave a reassuring smile. “It’ll be over soon, cross my heart.” He crosses his fingers over the heart embroidered on his current shirt.

Without waiting for an answer, the winged hybrid got to work. Techno, who knew exactly what was about to happen as he’d watched the man do it to Tommy, sat on the couch beside Ranboo. He pushed teen into his lap and held his arms down. Phil could hand kicking feet, but neither of them thought they wanted to risk Ranboo clawing or biting them if this happened to go wrong.

Ranboo watched as the blonde man moved behind him. He felt the suddenly cold hands gently touch his back near the growing wings.

Phil took a deep intake of breath, watching Ranboo tense. Without letting anytime for doubt to leak in, he smashed his thumbs down up above the bumps.

Almost immediately, the Enderman hybrid let out a shout. His hands curled into fists, one holding onto Techno’s shirt and the other gripping the edge of the couch. Phil moves his thumbs under the bumps and pressed even harder. Another screech left Ranboo. The two toned teen curled in, a growl escaping him involuntarily. A defense mechanism that he knew Phil nor Techno would pay much mind to as they’d dealt with it so much. However, his body knew to try to keep him safe and was now squirming in place, fighting against Techno’s hold. Ranboo was holding himself back from outright biting the Piglin hybrid.

Phil hesitated on the last part. As soon as he did this, he would need to get out of the way. Taking a deep breath, the man closed his eyes and pressed down as hard as physically possible on top of the two bumps, almost immediately ducking to the ground as Techno ducked his head.

A pain like none other wracked through Ranboo’s body. His eyes went wide, pupils thinning into slits, as he arched his back. A roar – and I mean a literal roar like a beast – left Ranboo as the hybrid sank his claws into Techno’s arm to ground himself, not paying attention to what he’d just grabbed.

Another roar left him before two wings – both a mottled black and white – burst from in between his shoulder blades, small blood droplets covering the area near the initial emergence.

Ranboo panted heavily, the pains he’d been feeling for an entire week or more now gone. They were replaced with the odd sensation of horns on his head and the weight of wings on his back. His tail, that he hadn’t noticed had curled around him, unfurled and began sweeping against the floor. He released Techno’s arm, laying against the warrior as he lifted his head and stared in shock at the taller hybrid.

”Well, mate,” Phil states as he stood to his feet and looked intensely at the dragon wings Ranboo now showed, “looks like your not half Enderman at all – your half Ender Dragon!”

”Jesus-“ Ranboo began before he blinked heavily and slumped against Techno.

Techno poked his cheek. “Is he dead?”

Phil sputtered. “Wha-what?! No! He’s just exhausted, Tech!” the older man exclaimed as he motioned to the teen that Techno had now pushed onto the other side of the couch.

Techno let out a hearty chuckle. “I was just kiddin’! Jeez, Phil, calm yourself, have some gold.” He handed the older man a gold block.

Phil sputtered some more. The two continued in their conversation as an Ender Dragon hybrid drifted into unconsciousness.

Ranboo’s wings curled around him like a cocoon, tail following, as he slept peacefully for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay shameless little self promo here:
> 
> I’m part of an SMP called the [REDACTED] SMP! I got invited and we’re only just beginning our streams. I, unfortunately, cannot stream but hopefully will begin in August of this year! So go drop a follow if y’all wanna listen to me be a dingus later this year (dawn_saber @ Twitch dot tv). The bio should say “heyo I’m Dawn Saber coming August 2021”!
> 
> For now, go check out NotSoAverageDanny on Twitch as he’s the main streamer currently! I will drop everyone’s Twitch in the end note for next chapter.


	12. What a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil learn to deal with a feral Ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought this was funny XD not any angst but lots of fun! Hc that feral Ranboo acts like a cat at times?? Maybe-
> 
> TW: none

“Ranboo!” Phil called as he walked around the house, a golden carrot in his hand. “Ranboo, where are you?”

Phil and Techno had been looking for the Enderman hybrid for about an hour. They’d first checked in his house, then the area outside, and now Phil was checking the inside of their house while Techno scoured the Nether. It was one of the days where instincts took control, so there was no telling where the neutral mob hybrid had wandered off to.

”Ranboo! Mate, c’mon!” Phil sighed as he turned into the kitchen and thusly stopped.

Ranboo, head bumping the ceiling with his added height the feral side brought on, was standing at the counter. A piece of pumpkin pie was in his mouth, fangs easily biting through the sweet. His pointed ears twitched when he heard a small laugh from the winged man. He hunched down and turned his head slightly, his bright red eye almost glowing as he let out a throaty growl.

Phil waved his hands. “Don’t worry, mate, you can have it for yourself. You know I wouldn’t take it,” he said with a smile as he approached the taller teenager.

Satisfied, the Enderman hybrid finished off the piece of pie he had before straightening as best he could and looking down. He tilted his head, a small vwoop leaving him as his tail swayed side to side.

Phil reached up and gently patted Ranboo’s arm. He took his hand and began guiding him towards the living room. “Let’s head in here, yeah?” he suggested as Ranboo ducked under the door frame. “I’ll let Techno know you’re here and that he can stop searching the Nether.”

Ranboo made some noises that sounded like he was trying to speak but couldn’t. Phil was just grateful the kid hadn’t wandered off and gotten hurt. To be honest, he was just glad he still acted mostly like himself when in this state, unlike Techno who was often much more volatile and wild. The only real differences between the instinctual mindset Ranboo and normal Ranboo was that he tended to do more Enderman things and he was much more protective of anything he had in his hold or that he liked. He would mostly just growl, hiss, or screech if one of them got to close to the item. It was very rare that he would come close to attacking and even rarer that he would attack. That didn’t mean it didn’t happen – Techno had almost lost a finger when the teen decided the Piglin hybrid was too close to his cat and tried biting him – but it wasn’t something to worry heavily about.

After Phil had sent the message to Techno that he’d found Ranboo, he turned his attention to said hybrid. The lanky teen was sitting crisscross on the couch, tail thumping against the cushions as he tilted his head. His slitted pupils were watched the winged man’s every move as if debating something. His nose twitched as he caught scent of the rest of the pie that was still seated on the counter in the kitchen, his stomach giving a growl and making him tense. His mind hadn’t registered it was his own body that had made the noise so he began looking around, ears drawn back slightly and teeth bared as he looked for a threat.

”You’re okay, Ranboo,” came Phil’s voice, making the snarling teen relax and look back at him with a toothy smile. “That was you, that noise. Well, more accurately it was your stomach. Are you hungry?” The winged man made sure the teen was catching his words as he sat down beside him.

Instead of responding immediately, Ranboo leaned down and bumped his head against Phil’s arms. A purr-like sound escaped him that sounded like a cross between a cat and an Enderman warble. Either way, it meant the teen felt safe and happy. When he pulled away, Ranboo nodded and let an “I’m hungry. Can I have the pie?” in End leave him. Phil no doubt didn’t understand the sentence entirely, but he knew what “hungry” was in Ender so he got the gist of it.

”We’ll eat when Techno returns,” Phil said, making the boy whine and lay his head on his. “He won’t be long, I promise.” He patter the Enderman hybrid’s back, watching as his dual colored eyes began looking around the house.

It wasn’t long after that the front door opened and in stepped the pink haired Technoblade, sheathing his newly gifted axe. He closed the door behind him and spotted Ranboo on the couch, tail thumping the furniture as he caught site of the warrior. A chirp escaped the tall hybrid as he jumped to his feet and ran to Techno just narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the ceiling. He scooped up the shorter man and squeezed him tightly, that same purr-like sound from before rumbling from him before he placed Techno down.

The Piglin hybrid merely rolled his eyes in an affectionate way, giving a small smile before looking at Phil. “Where was he?”

”Kitchen,” Phil responded simply. “He was hungry apparently – still is. Found him munching on that pie in there.”

Techno sighed in relief, glad he’d simply been here. “Well, if he still is, let’s eat. Traveling in the Nether makes me hungry, too,” he yawned out as he stretched his arms.

The three had eaten and Ranboo was looking around in the kitchen, body crouched as he searched through cabinets. His nose was twitching as he stood and began walking around, looking for something.

”Whatcha looking for, mate?” Phil asked as he placed a cup away. His blue eyes were following the teenager’s movements, intent clear in them.

Techno was at the table, munching on his last bite of pie.

Ranboo turned to Phil and tilted his head with dilated pupils. “⌿⟟⟒... ⋔⋔⋔, ⌿⟟⟒!” he cheered with a wide grin.

Phil blinked. He’d only caught the word pie, so he assumed the kid was asking if there was pumpkin pie still here. He couldn’t find it.

”What’s the kid wanting?” Techno asked as he stood from his chair and pushed it under the table.

”Pie, apparently,” Phil responded as he watched Ranboo continue looking, pointed ears slowly beginning to droop as he couldn’t find it.

Techno paled and frowned, freezing in his place. “Phil...” he whispered, gesturing for the man to come over to him.

The winged hybrid rolled his eyes and stood next to his friend. “What?”

”Shhh! Not so loud,” Techno hissed out. He looked over at Ranboo who was looking on top of a high shelf. “So, um, I may have eaten the rest of the pie.”

Phil, upon registering the sentence, pales as well. “You didn’t...” He received a slow nod in response. “Oh my... mate, really? Now, we’re gonna have to deal with – y’know what? Never mind.” The older man out his hands together and sighed. He mumbled something under his breath and turned around. “Ranboo?”

The Enderman hybrid turned to him and Techno, the Pigling hybrid also turning around. Ranboo made a small vrrp of acknowledgement.

”So... there’s some new regarding the pie,” Phil began. He stopped and took a deep breath.

”We got this,” Techno muttered under his breath.

”Techno may have eaten the rest of the pie,” the winged hybrid informed Ranboo slowly.

”We’re going to be brave, we’re going to be strong,” Techno said as Ranboo’s pupils slitted.

The Enderman hybrid growled lowly at them, tail lashing.

”We are going to be terrified,” Phil squeaked.

One Piglin hybrid accompanied by his winged hybrid friend spent that night running from a rather angry feral Enderman.

It was later made up when Techno gave the teen some grass blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo: the only one that can actively scare Phil and Techno.
> 
> Next feral Ranboo will be heckin angsty for all you who want it ft. Puffy (and maybe Sam) because it is criminal I haven’t made an interaction between them yet.
> 
> Also, real real quick: RANBOO IS NUMBER ONE MOST SUBBED ON TWITCH POGGGGG!!! Like, I’m so proud of this kid! Not in the proud like a parent way, but in the proud older sibling way when you’ve watched your younger sibling grow in succeed with you behind them all the way. Makes sense since I’m not much older than him myself lol


	13. I’ve A Good Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was always fighting. Always choosing sides and at each other throats. Friends tread on eggshells around each other.
> 
> Why couldn’t they all be one big, happy family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into your regularly scheduled semi-canon compliant one shots for a moment to bring you this
> 
> :) (yes I did use that on purpose)
> 
> I can’t be the only one thinking The Mind Electric fits Ranboo (update: I’m not lol it’s on most every Spotify playlist for him 😂) as that’s where the title is from.
> 
> TW: none

Enderchest purred from where she sat on Ranboo’s bed. Her ears were angled forwards, head tilted as she watched her owner rummage through the many chests he had haphazardly throw stuff in. The tall hybrid was mumbling under his breath so quietly not even Enderchest’s hypersensitive hearing could pick it up.

Eventually, Ranboo straightened up, back straight as he stared at the book in his hand. “Do Not Read” was hastily scratched into the leather cover, the cuts snagged and rough as if cut by a nail instead of the precise edge of a knife or sword. It wasn’t too far off from what actually scratched it in: Ranboo’s claws. Although, just knowing this book, Ranboo knew the depth of the scratches were far deeper than his other books, and far more panicked, too.

This was the fourth memory book. Or fifth? He... still wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if this one contained the contents of his plans with Dream, but it was definitely a new book. The leather was bright and shiny, the only flaws his own panicked scratching and the claw marks he was now causing with his too tight grip.

Taking a deep breath, Ranboo slackened his body and let his death grip on the book loosen. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to open it. Wasn’t sure if he wanted to know of the atrocities he had committed in his unconscious state. But...

_Curiosity killed the cat.._

He flipped open the book.

... _but satisfaction brought it back._

  
Ranboo stared, transfixed, on the contents of the only written page of the book. It wasn’t detailing how he betrayed everyone, there were no signs of haunting smiley faces or unfamiliar handwriting, there were no tear stains on the page. There was only one sentence and one sentence only.

_We can all by one **big, happy family**..._

And it trailed off.

Ranboo clenched his jaw involuntarily as something hot stirred in his gut. He remembered speaking those words not too long ago, directly after visiting the egg... listening to it call him a traitor.

White, hot anger shot through him like lightning before disappearing as he shook the feeling away. Now was not the time to focus on the egg of all things.

However, the frustration didn’t dissipate as he thought back to those words. He’d meant them with his whole heart. He wanted to stop conflict on the server, stop people from getting too much power, and stop people from accusing each other and starting pointless wars over meaningless objects.

Okay, maybe calling every object meaningless was a bit harsh, but his point stands.

He remembered telling Tubbo those words, how he planned on making a system to ensure justice was served where justice was due and it would be fair. He remembered how pale Tubbo had become upon hearing that one sentence, how his skin rivaled that of Ranboo’s unknown half. How the slightly older boy had began shaking, gripping onto Ranboo’s arms and pleading with him not to. Pleading him to just be uninvolved and stay away, to not try to unite the server or be a mediator of any kind.

He remembered Tommy who, upon hearing those words leave Ranboo’s mouth, snapped and yelled at him, tears pouring down his face. The blonde had pleaded just as Tubbo had for Ranboo to not do it, to just leave everything alone and just not to be involved. “The conflict would resolve itself,” he had said.

And he remembered, hands beginning to curl into fists, the way both boys had looked at him, fear in their eyes along with distrust. They didn’t trust him the moment the sentence had left his mouth. They were petrified and he knew he should be concerned – but he wasn’t. Instead, Ranboo was something he rarely ever was. An emotion he didn’t like and tried to push down as much as possible.

Anger.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he felt angry. Not that he didn’t get angry or upset on a regular basis, but he meant unbridled anger, the twisted kind that made you want to bring harm to others. The vengeful kind that made you want to make them feel as you do, to make them suffer as you do. And it felt wrong but right, screwing with his already skewed moral alignment.

He wanted them to understand so badly what they were doing! He wanted to yell, scream it from the top of his lungs about how they were all friends here, how none of this should’ve happened. He wanted to cry how Dream should’ve been a better admin instead of focusing solely on Tommy’s discs and manipulating minors. He wanted to plead that he was no traitor, that what he was doing was helping everyone, not hurting them! He wanted to shake Tommy and Tubbo, make them understand he had to do this – he had to bring them together. He wanted to scream till his throat was raw about how friends shouldn’t turn their backs on friends, look Niki and Fundy directly in the eyes as he did so.

Maybe he was a bit hypocritical, seeing as he hadn’t been to see them since nor had he taken sides in Doomsday in the first place, effectively choosing no sides yet all sides. He helped his friends but also didn’t help his friends.

It... it was complicated, in all honesty.

Ranboo shut the book with a slam, tail twitching irritably as he marched across the room and swung open his door. He grabbed his sword in hand, axe perched on his back as a backup.

Tubbo flashed in his mind, face twisted in distrust and hands up as if he were approaching a wild animal.

 _I’ll show them_ , Ranboo thought to himself, dual eyes hardening in determination. _I’ll show them they need each other! And that’s all they’ll ever need: each other. We can all live happily._

”We can be a big, happy family,” Ranboo chirped out loud as he marched to the Nether Portal, TNT in his inventory, a wide smile on his face, and a burning in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to proof this chapter twice because I wrote it last night way past midnight and was half asleep while writing. I passed out shortly after XD
> 
> Sometimes sleep must be sacrificed for a moment’s motivation- jk jk I did get enough sleep even then lol I actually do try to take care of my sleep schedule (sometimes I do not succeed tho XD)
> 
> Anyways, idk how well this turned out but I actually really liked doing one not heavily dialogue based! I’m more of a descriptive person and like to expand on situations and characters and the world itself, so you may end up seeing a few more that have little to no dialogue at all. 😊


	14. Sound of the Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo’s voices were rarely ever violent. They comforted him, gave him advice, made him laugh, sometimes pranked him – but never violent.
> 
> Sometimes, however, they can be brash. The drums do not help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I steal the title from Doctor Who? Yes.
> 
> Is it because I’m an obsessed nerd? Absolutely.
> 
> Anyways, I really wanted to do more of the whole Chat is the voices thing again, so I did. And I also added in a new factor that is named in this and I will hopefully explore in a part two featuring more Sam.
> 
> And yes this is the angsty chapter with Puffy because I can. And Puffy is apparently canonically 6’9?? And Foolish is 23’3??? IS THIS JUST A COMPETITION PLS-
> 
> TW: blood, hearing voices, character death (temporary because 3 lives), slight gore? (no heavy description but mentioned)
> 
> (If I ever miss any TW, let me know so I can add them)

Ranboo slouched as he trailed behind Puffy. The knight was rambling on and on about... something. He wasn’t really paying attention, too lost in his own thoughts to focus on anything other than putting one foot in front of the other. It didn’t help that Chat was spamming, the voices overlapping and causing a dull ring in his ears that made his head twitch now and then in discomfort. Luckily, Puffy had either not noticed or just didn’t bring it up. Either way, he was grateful.

_Mama Puffy!!!_

_Ranboo and Puffy adventure time pog_

_A_

_MATH IS GREEN GUYS_

_Did someone just yell arson?!_

Ranboo bit his lip to keep from laughing at the exasperated yell of the last one. He’d heard the one high voice screaming arson, too, but it happened so often he could ignore it. He rubbed his ear as the ringing began to dull, Chat calming down into a low murmur with the occasional yelling. It was much more manageable this way.

As Puffy continued talking, hands flailing around to show her emotions, Ranboo finally was able to focus in on what she was saying.

”– and then I brought up how Tubbo has horns,” she was saying, “and that I had horns, too, but not because I’m a Moonbloom but a sheep! The audacity of those two honestly. They’ve lost it dealing with this Egg thing.” The shorter hybrid laughed lightly, shoulders bouncing along with her fluffy hair. Her ears flicked when she noted Ranboo’s silence. “You good, Enderboy?”

Ranboo tilted his head as she turned to look at him. “I – uh, yeah... I-I’m fine.” He gave a halfhearted smile, dual colored eyes staring at her nose.

The knight pursed her lips, eyes narrowing before she shrugged. “Alright, if you say so,” she said. “Now, what were we doing again?”

The two halted in their tracks, looking around the forest they were in. It was a birch forest, flowers dotted on the ground.

”You really asking me that?” Ranboo asked with a short laugh, an amused smile on his face.

Puffy stared at him before joining his laughter. “I got so sidetracked I forgot what we were doing.”

”Welcome to my world, Captain Puffy!” the Enderman hybrid joked, shoulders bouncing with laughter.

It felt nice to laugh and joke around without worrying. Puffy was someone he’d never interacted much with, but recently she had been inviting him on small travels after the Egg incident. He could tell she cared about him, she cared about everyone on the server – even Dream. The man was her son and she cared deeply for him. Ranboo could see the deep hurt in her eyes when she once visited the prison and returned in tears. She didn’t think he didn’t deserve it, but it hurt immensely knowing someone you cared about did such evil deeds and manipulated people you cared about.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ranboo looked around the forest, feeling light and free for the first time in a long time. Puffy was nice company. She was a good listener, was easy to talk with, would call out any wrong she saw no matter who it was about, and she knew when boundaries were being pushed and when to stop. Ranboo had never had a friend like her, and he appreciated their budding friendship unconditionally. It was a change from Phil’s constant smile and worrying and Techno’s blunt but necessary advice.

”Would you just wanna gather some flowers?” Puffy asked, pulling Ranboo’s attention down to her. She was crouched on the ground, hand gently cupping a dandelion. “Eret told me you really like flowers and they thought you’d like to do it together when they returned from their trip. I think it’d be a nice little surprise for us to get some flowers for them.” She grinned.

Ranboo’s dual eyes sparkled as he grinned widely, showing off fanged teeth. “Yeah... yeah, I think that’d be nice. I can get some for Niki, too!” he chirped, tail swaying happily at the thought of his friend.

Niki and Ranboo had been working to rebuild their relationship. He couldn’t count the nights they’d screamed and yelled at each other only to end up on the floor, hugging and sobbing into the other’s shoulder. He shuddered upon remembering the rare nights where someone would accidentally make eye contact with him, sending him in a panicked frenzy that often ended with Sam having his arms wrapped around the much taller teen in a calming embrace until the static in his head subsided. Luckily, there had only been a few (maybe three) nights like this in the span of a month and a half. He hadn’t hurt anyone in this state and the voices helped calm him down to a point where Sam didn’t need to step in anymore. No one ever blamed him and always apologized, Niki often letting the Enderman hybrid rant about it to his heart’s content unless she fell asleep.

They were nowhere near where they used to be, but they were getting along better and felt at ease around each other.

Giving his head a small shake, Ranboo began picking flowers. Puffy was only a few feet swatch picking some lavender flowers and watching a bee fly by. The Enderman hybrid smiled before he spotted a nice blue flower, it’s petals small and bright. He felt his pupils dilate as they focused on the flower, the voices expressing their desire of the flower as well.

_BLUE BOI_

_HAVE SOME BLUE RANBOO_

_MR. BOO GET IT PLS_

He began walking forwards until he was crouched at the flower. He gently pulled at the stem, breaking it and placing the flower in the bundle in his hand. He gave a small chirp, planning to hopefully plant it near his house and hope it would take root if he did it right.

A screech interrupted his thoughts. The sound of distress had come from an Enderman, making Ranboo wince and instinctively go in the direction of the sound. Endermen didn’t naturally have a pack mentality, but Ranboo for some reason did. He assumed it was either an old instinct that was buried in most Endermen because he’d seen a few try to protect one another from whatever tried to harm them, whether player or water or some other mobs, or his other half. Either way, he was pulled towards the sound, an instinctive tug in his chest guiding him.

A few more screeches sounded, making Ranboo begin sprinting. He stumbled over his long legs but kept upright. Eventually, he pushed himself between two trees and was met with the source of the distress.

Sparkling purple Netherite made contact with the side of an Enderman, making the mob shriek in pain before despawning. It left behind only a sand block and an Ender Pearl. The sword dripped with purple blood as the player picked up the items with an air of satisfaction.

Ranboo didn’t even see who had killed the Enderman because his vision began blurring, colors mashing together into blobs. His eyes were focused on the sword and the hand grasping the Pearl. One half of him knew not to be angry or upset, knew that most players in the server killed Endermen for Pearls, but the other half was screaming, yelling about the murder of his kin.

The voices weren’t helping either, split in half just as he was. One side sorrowful, crying over the loss of a friend but encouraging him to be strong. The other side, the side that was currently much more vocal, was yelling. These voices were angry, vengeful, full of an emotion that shook Ranboo to his very core and made him wrap his arms around himself in order to keep grounded.

It made his hands tremble and heaving breaths leave him as he looked at the blurry figure, eye twitching with irritation as they stared. Staring directly into his eyes, unintentional or not, and making his mind scream.

_Kill it_

_RANBOO WE’RE SORRY_

_WE TRIED TELLING HIM!_

_Blood for the Blood Prince!_

_Murder arc pog?_

_No no murder arc_

_*Villain* arc pog?_

_*sigh*_

_ARSON_

_Kill kill kill_

_He’s staring_

He was torn as the voices began overlapping. His hands moved from where they were beginning to scratch into his arms to his head, twining themselves into his dual colored hair and pulling. He needed to get the voices to stop, be quiet. If he didn’t, he was afraid they would be the ones sending him into a feral panic instead of the eye contact.

”Shut up,” he hissed, still staring forwards as black eyes stared at him from the colored blob. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

There was a pounding in his ears that began drowning out the voices. They became background noise compared to the pounding. Ranboo went rigid, entranced by the noise. It was a rhythm, a pattern that repeated over and over. His vision tunneled and his vision cleared slightly, albeit still blurry. He could make out a humanoid figure in green approaching him with hands raised as if approaching a wild animal. Which... wasn’t too far off currently.

Ranboo’s hands fell to his side, leaving his hair a wild mess. The eyes had stopped staring into his, but he knew they were still there, looking at him with caution. He took a step back, knowing what would come if this person kept approaching. He had managed to hold himself back thus far, but the pounding was pulling him forwards. It was full of malicious intent and urging him to reach his arms out and –

Something grazed his elbow and he screeched. His hand lashed out and snatched the blade from the person, tossing it to the side. He began growling and hunched down, putting one foot back and one staying in a forwards position. He narrowed his eyes as the person took a step back.

They were scared. Good. They should be.

With another screech combined with a human-like yell, Ranboo launched himself forwards. He barreled into the person, just barely registering a yelp over the pounding in his ears. He raised one of his clawed hands, feeling his fingers twitch. The person began yelling something, head turned slightly to the side before looking back at him. His mind still couldn’t register who it was, but he didn’t care.

_RANBOO PLEASE_

_RANBOO NO_

_NO NO NO WE TAKE IT BACK_

_DON’T DO IT RAN_

_I REGRET REQUESTING A MURDER/VILLAIN ARC_

_AS YOU SHOULD_

_WE TRIED GUYS OH WELL_

The sudden yelling made his head hurt, made it feel as if a hammer had been taken to his skull. It only made him that much more agitated, mouth pulling into a snarl as he brought his hand down. His claws caught skin and tore through, a scream echoing in his ears before being drowned by what he could assume was blood. He must’ve gone for their throat. He felt the thick substance splash on his hands and lower arms, splattering on his chest and face. It was warm and felt foreign on his hands. No, it wasn’t the first time he had had blood on his hands, but this was the first time he could actually remember it and feel satisfaction at having taken down a threat by himself.

Suddenly, a weight crashed into him. Ranboo kicked his legs with a shriek as another figure pinned his arms to his side. They were speaking, muffled voice soft and gentle. He growled and shook his head harshly, hands twitching with the instinct to attack. The person must have seen this because they tightened their hold, if only slightly, and then there was a sudden warm weight against his heaving chest. It calmed the pounding in his ears if only slightly. It calmed the storm in his chest, the rage uncoiling in his heart. However, it only made the other voices louder as the pounding receded and they came back full force. He flinched, tears burning his eyes. He tried moving his arms only to remember they were pinned at his side.

Ranboo let out a whine as he felt his knees give way and hit the ground. He curled in on himself, the arms still wrapped around him. They lessened their grip and moved to hug around his chest as he began panting, the adrenaline beginning to wear off. His head was moved onto this person’s chest, listening to their heartbeat and steady breathing. The static in his mind was beginning to ease off, allowing him to think clearly. His vision cleared, now only being blurred by tears that had yet to fall down his face. He lifted his head, ready to see what damage had been done.

In front of him, arms no longer wrapped around him but holding his shoulders firmly, was Puffy. She had a couple scratches on her and some blood on her clothes from him. Her eyes were full of concern and tears were pouring down her face.

”Puffy...?” Ranboo said, voice quiet and scratchy. He coughed, clearing his throat and blinking the tears from his eyes. “Wh-why – who?”

More tears fell from Puffy’s eyes as she flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and putting her face in his shoulder. Relief rolled off her and made Ranboo feel guilty for making her worry.

”Oh, Ranboo, you’re back! Thank God!” Puffy cried as she pulled back. “I was so worried.” She looked as if she wanted to say more but her communicator pinged. She looked at it and quickly typed a message and sending it.

Ranboo caught the way her eyes lingered and flicked to him and back to the communicator.

”Do... do you remember anything?” she asked, tucking the device away.

”Kinda?” Ranboo replied. He glanced down at his blood soaked self. “I know I attacked someone.” His ears fell. “I think I killed them...” It wasn’t the first life he’d taken, but the first he remembered.

Puffy nodded solemnly and turned her head. Ranboo followed her gaze and saw items on the ground from a despawned player. There was blood soaking the ground where the body had been, the deep crimson a contrast to the bright green grass.

Ranboo cringed and felt guilt eat at his heart. He was torn between feeling terrible about taking a life or feeling glad he avenged a fallen one. He knew he shouldn’t feel happy about killing, but being half Enderman made him feel joy at the memory. Endermen weren’t hostile creatures, but if given reason, then they could be. And they would kill mercilessly and with a smile. It was one reason so many people on the server didn’t like them. They thought them monstrous when all one really had to do was understand them, such as Phil and Techno did with Edward.

Quickly pulling out his communicator, Ranboo checked to see who it had been. His eyes spotted the name and he went pale, ears falling and heart skipping a beat as tears sprung to his eyes.

_Awesamdude was slain by Ranboo_

That message would be burned into his mind no matter how horrible his memory was. It sent a pang through his heart and tears began falling.

Ranboo may not have had many interactions with Sam and may have even made the man upset with his prison visit, but that didn’t make this hurt less. Sam was good. Chat liked him and often told him stories about him when there weren’t many yelling at the same time. Sam was good and Ranboo had just killed him.

One life down, two lives left.

He began trembling as his communicator fell from his hands with a thump on the ground. Puffy turned to him and, without hesitation, wrapped her arms around him. She brought his head to her chest, his sensitive hearing picking up on her calm heartbeat and even breathing. She let him cry, his body trembling with sobs as she began rocking side to side and humming. The humming drifted in Ranboo’s ears and helped calm his nerves. Chat was murmuring quietly in the background, but to him it felt like they were yelling, a headache quickly forming. He wanted to snap and yell at them, but he couldn’t. Not with Puffy here.

Ranboo was unaware he’d begun muttering to himself, but Puffy was. Her ears flicked when she heard the teen mumbling about telling her something... something about voices?

”Hey, Ranboo?” Puffy’s soft voice broke through the dark cloud in his mind. “You alright there?”

”Hmm?” Ranboo hummed, not fully processing the question just yet as his mind began to clear. “Oh, uh, maybe? I... I’m unsure...”

Puffy nodded. “What was this about telling me something?”

Ranboo tensed, eyes wide. He glanced at her, a debate clear in his eyes. It didn’t take long before the look crumbled and exhaustion set in his face. He looked so much older than he really was in that moment. The way his body slouched, the ways his eyes seemed to dull even if they were bright like gems, the bags under his eyes, and the tight frown on his face. No teenager should ever wear an expression like that, should have to bear the weight the minors of the server often did.

”I-I – um... how do I explain this?” the Enderman hybrid mumbled to himself. “I... well, I hear v-voices. Thousands of them... they, uh, sometimes they can be a bit much, but – well, I... mmm, they help me most of the time,” he stammered, unsure how the sheep hybrid would take all this. “Unlike today they – I wanted to do that.” He nodded his head in the direction of Sam’s items. “I-I-I didn’t know it was S-Sam! The voices were t-too m-m-much! Then the rhythm started... the drums... the call of The End.” His eyes seemed distant as he recalled the pounding in his ears that resembled a drum beat. He knew exactly where it came from, but didn’t know why he of all people had it. Other Endermen didn’t have it, only him. “It got so loud, Puffy – so loud! And then he was staring at me!” he cried, Puffy just sitting and listening. “I-I-I’m so sorry! So so sorry!” He dissolved into a mess of tears (again), quickly burying his face in Puffy’s coat to avoid burning himself.

Puffy held him close, running hands through his two toned hair and rubbing his back in a calming motion. She didn’t say anything, merely let him cry. The voices thing was rare, but not unusual as Techno dealt with it so she wasn’t thrown off by it. She was surprised he told her, but she supposed he needed someone to listen and someone to help. He needed it, needed to let his emotions out. It wasn’t healthy for him to bottle stuff like this up, let it fester until it exploded. She would let him cry as long or as often as he needed to. She knew he lived with Techno and Phil and that they often brushed past these things, not realizing them until they were almost irreversible. Phil was much more perceptive and had helped the teen, becoming more observant as he had noticed his dwindling mental state. For that, Puffy was grateful.

Turning her attention back to the hybrid curled up in her embrace, Puffy noticed he had stopped openly crying. She could still feel the wet tears soaking into her coat, but he wasn’t screaming his heart out anymore, now reduced to silent sobs and trembles. She could see how tired he was in his eyes, noticed the way his eyelids began drooping. Giving a small smile, she nudged his head lightly.

”Go on and rest, Ranboo,” she whispered, careful not to be too loud. “I’ll be here. And I’ll take us back to my house, so don’t worry if you wake up somewhere else,” she assured, knowing of his Enderwalking that she’d experienced only twice.

A small nod and closing eyes was her only response. Ranboo buried his face in her coat, lanky body curling into a ball as best it could. His tail wrapped around the two of them, showing he felt safe and secure.

Footsteps sounded from the left, making Puffy glance that way as Sam emerged from the woods. The Creeper hybrid, spied the blood soaked Ranboo sleeping peacefully and gave a small smile. He wordlessly gathered up his items, equipping his armor and weapon, and made his way to them.

”Need me to help you two get back?” he asked quietly, gesturing to the hybrid that was almost two feet taller than Puffy herself.

The sheep hybrid nodded, adjusting Ranboo so that he fit in her arms. Luckily enough, he was light as a feather, so carrying him wasn’t a problem. His height was a slightly problem and made her unbalanced. Having Sam would help keep mobs at bay and to help if she got tired. Calming down a feral Enderman hybrid took a lot out of her, especially when receiving a few hits herself.

”That would be nice, Sam,” Puffy said with a smile as she stood.

Sam nodded. He glanced at Ranboo, worry in his eyes.

”I... When he wakes up, let me know,” he said. “I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Puffy just nodded her head, the two setting off on a journey back to Puffy’s home, birds tweeting and the sounds of Ranboo snoring lightly all that was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda went everywhere and I know I kept reiterating parts of it, but it’s late, this was a long chapter, and I cannot for the life of me remember how to write Puffy or Sam so they may seem OOC a teensy but if they are OOC.
> 
> *Istg if any CC ever sees this book I am immediately deleting-
> 
> Jk jk... I’ll just be extremely embarrassed because I am easily embarrassed lol I have too much fun collecting the fans’ tears when I post angst of the memory boy. 🙂
> 
> Also, I am getting back into DBH so updates may slow while I do that. And maybe make art of an OC for DBH-


	15. Cinematic Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinematic Parallels:
> 
> A scene in a movie or show that holds resemblance to a scene from another show, movie, or previous season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just now realizing how much violence and accidental murking there is in this book- Y’all I promise I’m not a sociopath or smthn nor do I condone aliven’t’ing people. I try and paint it in a bad-ish light because it’s y’know... *blehing* people which isn’t a nice thing to do, but it’s Ranboo. He’s not human. He’s a half-Enderman, half-something-or-other, so obviously the way he is written and his actions are influenced by this (Endermen become hostile in certain situations and due to not knowing what his other half is, I take creative liberties and just new ideas each time lol), but I try and portray his guilt and remorse as best I can to show he truly regrets because he’s a kind kid who just wants a friend 🥺
> 
> I’m actually incredibly empathetic and often just switch off the emotions to write this type stuff or I will ✨cry✨ (Ngl I do cry afterwards anyways lol I am emotional).
> 
> (ALSO! You can thank Ataraxia_the_witch for this wondrous idea that I twisted to make it heart wrenching cause while the OG idea was *chef’s kiss* angsty, I already had the latter half of this written and they just gave me a beginning :) )
> 
> TW: suicidal thoughts and intentions, talks of dying, panic attacks (?), very very temporary major character death (?)

Phil tilted his head as he looked at Ranboo’s form. The kid’s cape had slipped off his shoulders and laid motionless in the snow. Techno, wary of how silent and still Ranboo was, had his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. He had his back facing the two adults and he was stock still other than a twitch of his tail or a small _vwoop_ noise leaving him.

The three had been training together with wooden swords, Techno teaching Ranboo new ways of wielding and fighting with a sword. Phil had been watching to make sure Teachno didn’t lose himself in the heat of the battle and even sparring with Ranboo. Phil had been sparring with him, showing him a few blocking techniques, when the younger froze, eyes staring at a snowy mountain behind him. The winged man had turned, saw nothing, and turned back only to see Ranboo sprinting off into the woods. He and Techno immediately ran after him and began calling for him.

Phil had been the one to find him initially. He was just standing there... motionlessly. He was standing taller, his normally 6’7” self reaching what Phil had to guess was in the eight foot range. How? The man didn’t know.

”Ranboo?” Phil called hesitantly, slowly approaching him with a guarded stance.

Something felt off. Ranboo would usually respond, even if he was chest deep in a panic attack. Now, he wasn’t even showing signs of hearing him.

”Ranboo?” the winged man tried again, hand reaching out. It hovered over his arm. “C’mon, mate, just a nod will do...”

Phil rested his hand on Ranboo’s arm as gently as possible just in case he was panicking. This way, he wouldn’t frighten him or send him spiraling deeper into panic. Phil half expected him to shriek, jump, or even begin crying at the sudden contact.

That, however, was not the case.

Instead, a clawed white hand shot up and grabbed onto the older man’s wrist. Phil cried out in pain, watching as thorn sharp claws dug into his skin. Techno gave a yell, beginning to pull out his sword when Phil motioned for him to stay put.

Ranboo slowly turned around, head held down and grasp tightening, Phil gasping in pain. He hissed between his teeth and the hybrid finally raised his head.

Pupil-less red and green eyes gazed into his own, a snarl resting on the normally kind hybrid’s face. Baring his teeth allowed Phil to see the inch long fangs that had once been small canines.

Phil went rigid, staring into eyes full of nothing but bloodlust. It sent chills down his spine. Ranboo was never violent, much less wanting to harm someone for the soul sake of doing so. The look in his eyes was foreign yet familiar, an almost exact replica of Techno when he was losing himself to the voices in his head and the heat of battle. He couldn’t begin to imagine what sent the Enderman hybrid into such a state, but he knew it wasn’t a good thing. Whatever had spooked him on that hill wasn’t friendly.

”Ranboo,” Phil began, clenching the hand Ranboo was holding in a vice, “kid, mate, it’s me, Phil. You...” a deep intake of air, “you remember me, don’t you?”

The snarl on the hybrid’s face faded slightly, his grip loosening the tiniest bit. He tilted his head and his crown teetered on his head. He looked to be thinking something over.

A branch snapped.

Whipping his head around with teeth bared in a furious snarl, Ranboo laid eyes on Technoblade. The Piglin hybrid had shifted into his more Piglin-like state, still shorter than Ranboo but now having the muscle to restrain him. His arms were reaching out as if to grab him. When Ranboo had turned, Techno had frozen in his tracks.

Phil let out a strangled yell as Ranboo’s grip turned bone-crushing, the man hearing a pop in his wrist. Luckily, the bone hadn’t broken, merely popped a joint, but if Ranboo’s grip got any tighter... well, Phil would be learning to use one hand for a bit.

Ranboo screeched something in an unknown language, the words a mix of English and End Speak. They were so muddled, neither Techno or Phil could pick out exactly what the hybrid was saying.

That thought was tossed from their minds when Ranboo let go of Phil’s reddening wrist and lunged at Techno.

The Piglin hybrid side stepped, narrowly dodging the long claws Ranboo bore. He held up his axe as Ranboo turned and swiped at him again, claws scratching the Netherite axe blade. A screech left the Enderman hybrid, eyes wild as he dove forwards, successfully tackling Techno to the ground.

Techno let out an “oof” as his back hit hard into the snowy ground, feeling a rock jab into his back. He reached up and shoved against Ranboo’s chest, pushing the taller away as he tried reaching for Techno’s neck. Long fingers twitching, the hybrid’s hands began scratching at the air in front of Techno’s face, being pushed away too much to actually do anything.

There was a shriek from Phil as he lunged, barreling into Ranboo. The two rolled in a yowling tangle of limbs. Ranboo’s animalistic growls drowned out Phil’s panicked voice as he finally pinned the teen to the ground. He had his hands pushed against Ranboo’s wrists, one knee pressing into his chest, and the other knee being kept on his legs, effectively restraining him in a way that wouldn’t hurt.

Techno leapt to his feet as Ranboo snapped at thin air, showing off sharp fangs that could easily slice through fragile skin.

”Ranboo!” Phil cried as he began to struggle in holding him down, the hybrid thrashing as much as he could. “Ranboo, mate, it’s me! It’s Phil! And Techno, yeah? Techno’s here, too!” He winced as Ranboo’s tail smacked him in the side of the cheek, the appendage having a mind of its own.

Ranboo either hadn’t heard him or chose to ignore him, his writhing only becoming more intense. Eventually, he bucked his whole body, Phil yelping as he lost his grip. Techno let out a panicked yell as Ranboo lashed his hands out and dug his claws into Phil’s left shoulder and chest. The kid was faster than Techno had ever seen him and it was all too terrifyingly familiar.

It was so similar to how he acted when influenced by the voices, wild and angry. Techno couldn’t count the times he’d accidentally hurt Phil, Tommy, and Wilbur when they were all younger, and come close to going after Ranboo a couple times more recently. The guilt afterwards was immeasurable. It struck a chord in his heart to see someone he cared about so lost in his own mind that he was hurting the two people he trusted (other than Tubbo but that was for another day).

The voices were crying in his head, all of which were screaming at him to find a way to stop Ranboo without hurting him. They were quite fond of him, but they also loved Phil, just like Techno did. He didn’t want to end up accidentally hurting the hybrid, no matter how much he was hurting them. But he also didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of the teen’s deadly claws and fangs. He may have been stronger but there was no way he could hold him off forever if he decided to turn to him.

Techno was pulled from his thoughts when Phil screamed. The scream was high and pained, blood curdling and piercing. It sounded like he was...

Ranboo had his claws plunged into the soft flesh of Phil’s chest. There was blood staining the snow, Phil’s green robe, and all over Ranboo, even his fanged canines. There were deep gashes on Phil’s left shoulder and a bite in his right. What made Techno freeze was when he followed where Ranboo’s hand currently was. Right in the center of the winged man’s chest. Phil had screamed when Ranboo drove his claws in the area above his heart with intent to kill.

And kill he had as Phil gasped and fell limp, Ranboo’s attention turning to Techno as he licked the blood off his teeth. Techno took a step back, ignoring the shudder that passed through his body.

However, there was a golden burst of light followed by green specks above the deadly wound. The surprising light show made Ranboo screech and scramble backwards, hissing and spitting at it. Techno let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when he realized it was a totem’s magic. Totems of Undying were rather good to have when one of your closest friends only had one life.

Wasting no time as the totem worked its magic in healing Phil, Techno crept up to Ranboo and held his hands up. The kid looked disorientated with the sudden light. Maybe this would give him a chance to calm him down.

”Ranboo?” the Piglin hybrid called softly, turning himself back to normal. His voice was shaking slightly. He saw Ranboo’s ear flick and a small _vrrp_ left him. “Ranboo, do you know me?” A head tilt. “I’m... I’m Technoblade. I’m your friend. You live with me and Phil not far from here.”

Ranboo gazed down at him, pupil-less eyes losing their lust for blood and becoming curious.

”You have pets,” Techno continued, taking a tiny step forwards when he saw the gears behind turning. “You have Enderpeal, Ranbirb, Dogboo, Enderchest...”

A chirp left Ranboo at the mention of his beloved pets, a small smile forming on his bloodied face at Enderchest’s name.

Another step closer. He was close enough to reach out and touch him.

”Yeah, yeah... that’s it, big guy. You remember, don’t you? You and Tubbo rescued Micheal not long ago,” Techno added.

The mention of his Zombie Pigman son made Ranboo trill, tail swaying happily as his pupils finally returned. He swayed slightly on his feet as he rapidly shrank back down to normal size. Techno rushed forwards and caught him as his legs gave out. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, relief rolling off him in waves. He turned his head to Phil, relaxing when he saw the man unconscious but chest rising and wounds healed over.

A groan brought him back to the hybrid in his arms.

Ranboo reached a hand up and winced when he touched his head. He looked up at Techno, eyes clouded with confusion.

”Tech... Techno?” he said, voice scratchy and hoarse.

”Yeah,” Techno chuckled in relief. “Yeah, kid, it’s me.”

”What... hap... pened?” the teen breathed out, words choppy and slurred slightly as he came to himself.

Techno hesitated in his answer as he unwrapped his arms. He stayed silent as he glanced at the blood coating Ranboo’s clothes and face, the red dark on his hands.

Ranboo noted his silence, eyes focusing in as he became aware of the wet feeling on his clothes. He felt something on his face as well and lifted a hand to wipe it off. A strangled gasp left him when he saw blood covering his hand, quickly lifting the other to see red covering it as well. Eyes blowing wide, Ranboo scrambled back, falling back into the snow in panic. He wiped at his face, knowing full well that blood was what was on it, only succeeding in smearing it. He looked down and saw the pristine white of his shirt dark with the sickly substance that made him feel sick to his stomach.

”Ranboo! Ranboo!“ Techno quickly leapt into action, crawling forwards with open palms. “It’s okay, you’re alright.” Man, he wished Phil was conscious.

Tears pricked Ranboo’s eyes, the droplets stinging the corners as he forced himself not to cry. His heart was hurting enough, he didn’t need the tears to make it worse.

”T-T-Techno!” Ranboo cried. “What did I do?!” He began frantically looking around before his eyes landed on Phil’s unconscious body and the blood soaking into the snow and his clothes. “Phil?” His voice cracked as he choked down a sob. “I... I did that.” He turned to Techno as he stood to his feet, body trembling as he took a step back. “Didn’t I? I-I hurt Phil! Didn’t I, Techno? Please... I did that... tell me I’m wrong. Techno... please.”

The Piglin hybrid remained silent. He watched in defeat as something broke in Ranboo’s eyes. Something akin to crazed desperation lit his eyes and he wrapped his arms around himself.

”I did it, I did it, I did it,” he repeated, shaking his head harshly. “No... nononono! I didn’t – yes, you did! You hurt Phil!” The teen grasped at his hair as the tears finally fell, burning his skin as they trekked down the old scars. “I... I hurt Phil... I hurt Phil.” A broken laugh escaped him, making Techno cringe at the sound. “I-I-I hurt him! I hurt Techno! Why, why, why, why! I always hurt people I care about! Every time! It never fails!” He was screaming by now, voice echoing in the empty woods. His voice was harsh and hateful, the emotions directed towards himself. “Monster... that’s what I am... I’m a monster. I’m bad, I’m dangerous, I’m evil –“

The hybrid cut himself off as his knees gave out once again, sending him to the ground. Fresh tears escaped his eyes. Ranboo grimaced and forced his head up slightly, finding a want for the pain the salty droplets would bring. He deserved it. He had hurt Phil. A choked scream left him as his face burned and tingled with the tears. He took his hands and wiped at them, the pain overriding his guilt. The droplets stung his hands but he could handle that. The scars on his face were much more sensitive that his hands.

Shaking off the shock of the situation, Techno stepped forwards, snapping Ranboo out of self-deprecating actions.

The man firmly grabbed the teen’s shoulders and knelt down on the ground, making him look at him.

”Ranboo, it wasn’t your fault!” Techno stayed sternly, eyes hard and face taunt.

”Yes, it was!” Ranboo screamed in his face, making the man flinch backwards at the amount of hatred in his tone. The hybrid’s face immediately fell, more tears falling as he rapidly tried wiping them away. “I... I did that, Techno,” he sobbed.

”But it wasn’t you, Ranboo,” Techno said desperately, wanting the teen to understand. “I know it wasn’t you because you’re not like that. You’re kind, you’re quiet, you’re willingly to help whoever no matter what, you wouldn’t willingly kill someone for no reason.” He gave him a small smile.

Ranboo’s tail wrapped around his waist as he let out a shuddering breath. He began standing to his feet, Techno following. He looked down at the man with a blank expression, that same crazed desperation in his eyes.

”Kill me.”

Techno reeled back in shock. “Wh-what?”

Ranboo’s hands curled into trembling fists, jaw set. He looked at Techno’s nose.

Techno could see the distrust and fear growing in his eyes – distrust of himself and afraid to hurt anyone. The look struck something in Techno as it seemed all too familiar to him. A look he’d heard Phil describe many, many times. The desperation in his eyes only added to the feeling as he realized it.

Wilbur.

That’s who those eyes belonged to. Phil’s son, stabbed to death by his own father, had bore a similar look that Phil had cried about for days to Techno. It was a look that Techno had imagined many a day, a look he couldn’t begin to understand the pain of receiving.

Until now.

He zoned in when Ranboo was suddenly grasping his shoulders, hair disheveled and eyes wide.

”...ll me,” he repeated. “Kill me, Techno. Techno, kill me. Please... just kill me. Do it, c’mon, just kill me.” A hiccup left him as trembling hands shoved his own sword into Techno’s hands. “Please... please... please, just kill me!”

Techno’s hands instinctively wrapped around the hilt of the blade. A lump formed in his throat as he was faced with a scene the winged man on the ground had only described to him. His hands shook with the Netherite weapon. He couldn’t do it. Not to Ranboo.

Ranboo, seeing his hesitation, gently grabbed his hands and pointed the sword at himself. He pressed the tip into the center of his chest, the blade slicing through his shirt and nicking the skin underneath, green blood blossoming from the small wound.

For the first time in many years, Techno felt his eyes burning. Tears brimmed the edges as he found himself unable to speak or he’d start crying. His hands trembled before he dropped the sword into the snowy ground, the enchants making the Netherite blade gleam in the snow.

”Ranboo...” Techno choked out, barely a whisper as Ranboo shook like a leaf.

A hollow laugh was what met his ears. It was so devoid of any emotion, of the gentle sound that made it Ranboo’s. The deep sound sent shivers down Techno’s spine.

”I... I suppose that’s too much to ask, isn’t it?” Ranboo admitted as he bent down and picked up his sword.

His dual colored eyes examined the glowing weapon, hands tightening around the hilt. He sighed and closed his eyes.

”Ranboo,” Techno repeated more firmly, having found his ability to speak clearly again. He reached out and grabbed the teen’s much larger hands, prying then off the hilt and letting the sword fall to the ground. He held his hands tightly, hoping to keep him grounded. “Ranboo, no, you’re not dying anytime soon, not on my watch. I’m not going to kill –“

Ranboo cut him off. “But you should!” he cried, tearing his hands from Techno’s and running them through his hair. The action caused his crown to fall, the gold glinting as it hit the snow. “I-I-I did terrible th-things, Techno! I hurt you, I hurt Phil, I... I hurt so m-many people! I – I’m horrible! I’m a monster! A monster, a monster, a monster...” He continued repeating it like a mantra, making Techno pale.

Techno grabbed his hands firmly, pulling them from his head and rubbing them. “No, no, Ranboo,” he said sternly. He wasn’t going to let this end like this. “You’re not a bad person, you’re not a monster – you’re a good kid! You help everyone you can! You give and give and give and expect nothing in return.” He went to reach for Ranboo’s face but stopped, settling for putting a hand on his shoulder instead. “Ranboo, I know you more than likely don’t believe me, but you don’t deserve death –“

Ranboo shook his head harshly. He wanted so badly to believe Techno’s words, but the voice whispering in the back of his head was telling him otherwise.

“I know what it’s like, Ranboo,” Techno said suddenly, making the teen tense and look at him. “To lose yourself, get lost in your instincts or listen to the voices screamin’ in your head. I can’t begin to recount the times I’ve hurt people I loved.” He gave a low chuckle. “Ranboo... I’ve hurt so many people, whether they be enemies, friends, family – no one was safe around me. Sometimes, they still aren’t. I still lose myself even after all these years of training myself to gain control of that side of me.” He let go of the hybrid’s hands and bent down, scooping up the golden crown in his hands. “It’s not something you’re going to get rid of, I won’t lie to you. It will be a part of you as long as you live. The important thing is this. You listening, kid?”

Ranboo nodded, tears no longer falling from his eyes as he focused on Techno’s deep voice.

Techno stood in front of him, the teen’s crown held in his hands. “As long as you feel regret or guilt for those actions, you’re still you.” He smiled lightly. “You haven’t lost yourself, Ranboo. You aren’t a monster, merely a kid. You’re a kid who just needs someone. Phil and I, we are always going to help you. I... I know we don’t always take certain issues as seriously as we should. But!” He raised the crown up and placed it back on Ranboo’s head. “That doesn’t mean we don’t care or won’t try to help. Keep your head up, Ranboo, cause there are people out there who love you, whether you think they do or not. You’re not dying, not today nor anytime soon. I forgive you, Ranboo,” he breathed, watching Ranboo’s face morph into a look of hope. “You weren’t yourself, and that’s okay. Just... I want to help you. Will you let me?”

Ranboo’s shoulders shook before he fell into Techno, arms wrapped around the man as he nodded frantically.

”Please... please, Techno,” he whispered. “I need help, but I don’t know how to ask, so please, help me.” He sniffles and buried his face in the Piglin hybrid’s shoulder. “I-I don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

Techno returned the embrace, letting himself show his emotions just the once. “And you won’t,” he assured. “Phil and I both will help you, Ranboo.”

A beat passed as Ranboo’s tense body relaxed and a deep exhale left him. He held onto Techno tighter, Hope blossoming in his chest and making him feel warm and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this actually came from a Tumblr post I saw... uhhh a month or so ago? I cannot find it nor do I remember the user but it basically just said “the Phil and Wilbur scene but with Techno and Ranboo?” or something close to that. It was a writing prompt basically lol
> 
> Did I successfully make you guys cry? 🥰 If I had to suffer and cry in the lore stream, I make you suffer and cry in AO3 /j
> 
> Also the OG ending I had written for this was Ranboo losing a life. May post that bit as an extra ending if you guys want


	16. Red like Strawberries in Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Tubbo are rather close, don’t you think?
> 
> (I cannot for the life of me remember where I got the title from. It’s a lyric to something and I can’t remember it! Ahhhhhh!)
> 
> EDIT: ITS FROM WHITE WINTER HYMNAL THANK YOU ANON ILY (platonically)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh my phone just deleted all my safari tabs and I’m upset cause I had a lot and I don’t remember them-
> 
> But anyways, been seeing this theory around a lot and even I kinda expect it to happen, so here. Maybe I kept Tubbo as in character as he could be 😅
> 
> TW: violence, depictions of injury, blood, the Dream Voice™️

Tubbo’s ear flicked as he heard the door to his home open behind him. He was standing at the furnace, reveling in the heat it produced, when he turned his head to see Ranboo. The Enderman hybrid had a giant grin on his face and his dual eyes sparkled with delight.

”Hey, big man!” Tubbo greeted, brushing his hair out of his face. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

”I found a God Apple today!” Ranboo exclaimed, tail swishing in the air happily. “That makes two – two God Apples! I put it in my Ender Chest for safe keeping. I really, really don’t want them to go missing.” He then brought out a stack of dark oak planks, handing them to the slightly older teen. “I also found some dark oak trees and made some planks cause I knew you needed some.”

Tubbo took the planks gratefully, storing them in his inventory. “Thanks, Ranboo,” he chirped with a smile before his eyes caught sight of Ranboo’s hands fidgeting at his side. “What’s wrong?” he asked, tone filled with concern.

Ranboo appeared confused, head tilted and brow raised. “Nothing, not that I remember anyways,” he said with a shrug, heading over to a chest and opening it. “Hey, where’s some bones at? I kinda wanna get Dogboo a friend. I’d use mine, but I can’t remember where I put them.” He gave a half hearted chuckle.

”Beneath some oak saplings,” Tubbo responded, stepping away from the furnace to be nearer to the chest and Ranboo. “But, Ranboo, you know you can tell me anything, right? Like... man, I’m here for you and –“

”I know, Tubbo,” Ranboo responded, cutting him off, still keeping that light air of joy.

The moonbloom hybrid didn’t miss the way his friend’s hands clenched around the edge of the chest, nails digging into the wood that creaked beneath the pressure. His body had went tense. Something was subconsciously putting his body on edge, something he didn’t remember or didn’t want to acknowledge.

Tubbo’s concern only increased as he took a step forwards. “Big man, come on,” he pleased, big eyes filled with worry. “What’s going on?”

”Nothing, Tubbo,” the Enderman hybrid laughed and cast a smile over his shoulder before turning back to the chest. “I’m perfectly fine!” The lightness of the room was turning heavy as Ranboo’s tail twitched erratically. “You said beneath oak saplings? I don’t see any...” he hummed, claws scraping the wood on the sides of the chest as the shook.

The brown haired boy took a deep breath. Something wasn’t right with Ranboo. He knew prying wasn’t particularly nice, but he needed to make sure his friend was safe.

”Ranboo,” Tubbo said, tone turning serious, “listen, I-I know you don’t particularly like admitting there’s something wrong, but I can tell something is. No matter how hard you try to hide it, I know!” He crossed his arms as the taller teen lowered his head, just barely seeing an ear twitch. “Now, please, Ranboo... let me he –“

”I said I’m _FINE_!” Ranboo growled, the sound more Enderman than normal, as he whipped around.

Tubbo involuntarily took a few steps back, a whimper leaving him. Ranboo shouldn’t come off as threatening. He had never presented himself a threat. However, everything about him came off as dangerous at that moment, making Tubbo’s mind scream with panic.

Ranboo’s pupils were slitted, his dual eyes emitting a dull glow in the growing darkness that came with the setting sun. His lips were pulled back, showing off sharp canines that Tubbo distinctly remembered being duller. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides, light glinting on his claw-like nails.

Ranboo saw the way Tubbo stepped back and closed his eyes. He straightened up, taking a deep breath before slumping his shoulders. He held his hands up and ran them through his hair.

”I’m... sorry, Tubbo,” he whispered, eyes downcast. “I overreacted.”

Tubbo waved his hands tentatively, body still wary. “No, no, you’re... you’re fine.” He couldn’t help the waver in his voice or the crack of emotion at the end. He cleared his throat, seeing Ranboo wince. “It’s... alright, Ranboo,” he assured.

”I... um... you’re right. Something’s wrong,” the Enderman hybrid admitted after a moment of silence. He turned back to the chest, kneeling on his knees to look inside.

Tubbo came to his side and sat down cross legged. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked genuinely.

Ranboo hesitated, looking away from his friend. He wanted to but at the same time... he knew talking about might be the thing that sent him spiraling. Again.

”I-I want to, but...” Ranboo trailed off, jaw clenching as he found himself unable to speak.

Tubbo only smiled. “I get it, big man. No worries here. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

_He’s lying._

Ranboo went tense, the movement going unnoticed as Tubbo began digging through the chest as well, mumbling about how unorganized this chest had become.

Why was the voice back? He hadn’t heard it since Dream had been put in prison. Why was it returning now of all times?

 _Like I said before, I’ve always been here_ , the voice whispered in his head. _You just don’t always listen when I speak..._

Ranboo shook his head, hand twitching at the intrusion to his mind. He hunched over the chest, hoping looking through the items would get rid of the taunting voice.

 _He’s lying to you, you know?_ the voice mulled as Ranboo brushed a couple diamonds to the side. _Says he wants to make sure your okay? Yeah, right... you just threatened him! Ha, what a laugh._

Ranboo’s face burned as he could practically hear the smirk in the voice.

 _Who in their right mind would want a friend like that? Someone who could easily lose control and hurt them?_ the voice interrogated, the Enderman hybrid doing his best to ignore the knot forming in his stomach and the fire igniting in his heart.

Ranboo examined a chunk of rotten flesh with slight disgust, Tubbo briefly stating he could throw it out. He wasted no time in throwing it out in the snow, an arctic fox sprinting by and picking it up.

 _Shut up,_ he hissed in his mind, becoming aware that his breathing was picking up and his hands were beginning to tremble again.

 _Face it, Ranboo,_ the voice said again. _You’ll always be a danger to others. You barely trust yourself, so why expect others to trust you?_ Ranboo hunched over the chest, digging deeper as he fought down the growl building in his throat.

 _Shut up,_ he demanded, imagining himself towering over the man the voice belonged to. _Just shut up. You don’t know me. All you do is lie to me. That’s all you do._

He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face when the voice went silent for a moment. His small moment of victory didn’t last long when the voice cackled, breath wheezing. It made the knot in his stomach twist uncomfortably, a vile feeling rising in his throat.

 _All_ I _do is lie?_ the voice laughed, though it was missing it’s usual sting, instead sounding forlorn. _What does that mean for you then, hm? You’ve lied to just about everyone on this God forsaken server. Not to mention that no matter how hard you deny it, I am still part of you. I always have been. I am you. Just the part that remembers. You’re the man who forgets, but is that true? Or do you just not want to be faced with the horrors you’ve caused? Is you’re moral system so skewed that you’re forcing yourself to block your own memories?_

Ranboo was vaguely aware of Tubbo saying something and shifting around, the boy’s coat brushing against his arm.

 _Face it, Ranboo,_ the voice said, no hint of a taunt in its tone. _You’re not as good as you claim to be. As I said before, how much longer till you can’t control yourself and hurt someone? You’ve proven yourself capable._

An image of the community house burning flashed in his mind, making his claws scrape the chest as he tensed. His breathing was picking up and his arms trembled as they tried supporting his weight bearing over the chest. He felt sick.

A sigh echoed in his mind. _Ranboo... I’m just trying to help_ , the voice pleaded, tone taking a one eighty compared to the taunting tone mere moments before. _I want you safe. I care about your friends because you do. I’m not some extension of you, nor am I this secret half of you. I’m just... you. What you care about, I care about. I want you to realize you need help._ The voice sighed. _I’m not Dream. I dunno why you made me sound like him, but I’m not him. This I swear._

”Shut up.”

Ranboo hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud. Not even when his ears burned as he heard Tubbo halt in his searching and look at him.

_Ranboo._

”No. You’re lying.” Hands found themselves tangled in his hair, gripping his head as his eyes squeezed shut.

His breathing had become shaky and rapid, body just as shaky and unstable.

”I-I-I wouldn’t do any of that,” Ranboo said, the growl he’d been holding back escaping him. It reverberated in his chest, a deep sound that screamed “ _get away._ ” “Stop it, stop.”

Tubbo scooted back from Ranboo, the boy’s growling a new sound to his ears. For as long as he’d known him, a sound that dangerous had never once left him. Not even when Sam had pranked them by hiding Micheal.

”Ranboo?” Tubbo called gently, crawling forwards cautiously.

Ranboo froze, the low growling the only sign he was even alive at that moment. His eyes snapped open and flicked in Tubbo’s direction. His hands untangled from his hair and dropped to his sides. But something was wrong.

The way Ranboo was looking at him, head tilted and mouth beginning to show off sharp canines, was like a lion spying a gazelle. A predator spotting easy prey to kill. It screamed all kinds of danger, making Tubbo slowly get to his feet.

Ranboo’s claws scraped against the wood flooring, making small grooves in the wood. He began getting to his feet, movements jerky. His hands, adorned with claws that glinted in the light, flexed, itching to grab hold of something. His eyes were clouded and dull, almost as if he wasn’t even seeing what was happening. They also appeared to be turning a deep purple color, losing their signature red and green irises.

”Ranboo?” Tubbo tried again, voice trembling. “Ranboo? Big man?” No answer. Tears sprung to his eyes as he backed away from the tall teen who was beginning to step towards him. His whole body began shaking, fear gripping him in its icy hands. “Ranboo, please, snap out of it!” he suddenly yelled.

Apparently, that was the wrong move.

Ranboo’s jaw unhinged, an ear-piercing screech escaping him as his body lunged forwards.

Tubbo screamed and ducked out of the way, tumbling on the floor. He caught a glimpse of Ranboo’s claws tearing into the wood wall before smacking face first into the wall near the door and winced. The Enderman hybrid shook himself off, a growl leaving him as he hissed and rubbed his nose. He turned in Tubbo’s direction, face scrunched in fury.

”Ranboo!” Tubbo cried, heart hammering in his chest. “Please! It’s me, Tubbo!”

Ranboo raised his hand and darted forwards. Tubbo rolled to the side as his long claws dug into the wood floor and dug deep grooves in it. Splintered wood made it look like a wild animal had done the deed.

To be fair, Tubbo didn’t think that was too far off because this was very much not the Ranboo he knew. The older teen knew hybrid’s sometimes fell victim to their instincts, and hostile or neutral mobs would sometimes attack out of panic. But this was different. The look in Ranboo’s purple eyes was different than the look he normally had when in his Enderman mindset. This look was one of twisted joy and full of anger. It made Tubbo’s heart sink and made it hard to breathe.

Ranboo didn’t normally attack when in his instincts either. Not unless someone looked him in the eyes or someone he cared for was in danger, spending most of his time teleporting around or picking up blocks.

A hand slammed down near his hand, snapping Tubbo out of his thoughts and making a scream rip from his mouth. Ranboo’s face was inches from his, snarling and very obviously about to take his last life if the vicious glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

He needed to get away and now. Ranboo was going to kill him if he didn’t. But he didn’t want to hurt him. The taller hybrid was no doubt stronger than him, especially in this state, so how to escape...

A thought struck him and he curled into a ball. A confused noise left Ranboo. The Enderman hybrid raised his hand and went to reach for Tubbo. In response, Tubbo let out a bleat and kicked his legs out, right into Ranboo’s chest. A choked gasp left him and he winced when Tubbo head butted his abdomen with his small horns. They may not have been sharp like the younger’s claws but they dug deep, just enough to prick the skin underneath and make red and green blood dot his button up.

Tubbo took the momentary shock of the situation to leap to his feet and sprint for the door. He would’ve frozen upon hearing Ranboo’s murderous growl, but adrenaline kept him focused on the door.

He just had to get out. Get out of the small space of the house and into the biting snow. Get his short legs to run and run and run away from here. Get Jack or Techno or Phil or someone here who could restrain Ranboo long enough to bring him back to himself.

Unfortunately, things never go as planned.

He had just reached the door when pain flared across his left shoulder blade. He felt claws tear through his thick coat and undershirt and right into the soft flesh underneath, ripping through it like butter. He screamed, high and pained, as warm blood leaked from the wound, making him sway on his feet. He stumbled backwards, back hitting against what he could only assume was Ranboo’s hunched figure because the hybrid’s face entered his fuzzy vision wearing a sick grin, showing off his teeth. He slid down the teen’s slender leg, body thudding against the hardwood.

”Ranboo!” Tubbo choked out, pain stopping him from moving. “Ranboo, please... it’s Tubbo! Please! I-I don’t wanna die...” he sobbed, terrified Ranboo would be the one to do him in.

Who would’ve thought his best friend, someone who had actually platonically married him and now had a son with him, would be his end?

He heard the floor creak as Ranboo crouched down next to him. “Ranboo... please,” Tubbo pleaded through sobs and sniffles, looking into his blood splattered face. “Come back to me...” He reached his hand out and gently brushed it against one soaked in blood, the action making the crouched hybrid stiffen.

Tubbo cried more when he saw the haze of bloodlust begin to clear, purple eyes fading into their dual red and green.

Ranboo felt exhausted. He blinked his eyes blearily, a heavy sigh puffing from his nose. His body felt like it’d been hit by a truck, dull pain in his abdomen, and his right hand felt drenched in... something.

”Ranboo!” came a cracked voice from the ground.

His dual eyes looked down and he went pale. Tubbo was on his back on the wooden floor, blood splotching the floor and making a small puddle at his left shoulder. The smaller boy had red and green blood on the tips of his horns. He had tears running down his face, a look of relief in his eyes.

”T-Tubbo!” Ranboo cried out, reaching his hands towards him after noticing he was already on the ground beside him.

What had happened? Did someone break in and knock him out, then go after Tubbo? Did he black out and try to chase the intruder only for them to use Tubbo as a hostage?

He got his answer when his right hand came into his field of view. His claws were dripping with blood, the red coating his finger tips and spotting on his hand. He looked down at himself as his breathing stuttered, seeing a splotch of crimson on the front of his shirt at his chest and down his left pants leg. He saw small spots of red and green – his blood – on his abdomen, two holes ripped into his shirt beside it.

”It’s not your fault,” Tubbo said as he turned on his right shoulder, back facing away from Ranboo as pain shot through his body. “You weren’t yourself... I’m alright. Just need a healing potion and some potatoes!” He gave a weak smile through his pain. His smile faded when he saw Ranboo look at him then back to his own hand in horror. “Big man?”

”Tubbo... I-I-I –“ And he broke. Sobs tore from his throat as he pulled Tubbo to him. He buried his face in the fur of his coat, not wanting to burn his face.

A hand patted his back gently. “Hey, hey, it’s all right,” Tubbo reassured. “I snapped you out of it, and even head butted you.” He gave a slight laugh. “You may be sore for a bit, by the way. I also kicked you.”

Ranboo couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Even in life or death, Tubbo couldn’t be serious.

After a few minutes, a healing pot, and some baked potatoes, the two were sitting on the floor. Ranboo was tracing the deep claw marks in the floor, noticing a few on the walls as well. His claws had done that... He had been silent since healing Tubbo, the image of him laying in his own blood haunting.

”So...” Tubbo spoke after a moment, “mind telling me what made you...” He was unsure of how to refer to that state. It wasn’t the feral mindset, that’s for sure. Maybe... Booran? Reverse Ranboo? Yeah, Reverse Ranboo. “What made you Reverse Ranboo?”

A snort left Ranboo as he glanced up from the floor. “Reverse Ranboo? Really?”

Tubbo crosses his arms with a pout, ignoring how it pulled at his healed injury. ”Look, you got a better name, memory boy?”

Ranboo waved his hands in self defense. “No, no, it’s... interesting.” He went quiet, thinking over the question. “Um... yes and no.”

When Tubbo raises a brow in confusion, the Enderman hybrid sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.

So he explained. About the Dream voice, about what it told him, about how it tried helping him a couple times, how it disappeared only to return a few moments ago. How the voice had made vague mentions of Dream controlling him in the past, how the man could still do so if he wishes even if he was in prison. And that’s probably what happened tonight.

By the end, Ranboo felt so embarrassed and ashamed at having kept this from Tubbo. He knew he could trust him, but it was hard to. His mind made him feel the need to guard his troubles, feeling as if he’d do nothing more than inconvenience people.

A hand laid on his shoulder, the touch soft and gentle. Dual eyes looked down to see Tubbo’s smile.

”We’ll figure this out, all right?” he said with a nod. “We’re gonna do some research, maybe some experiments –“

”Oh, God, please no.”

”– and figure out what’s going on,” the Moonbloom hybrid continued as if he hadn’t heard Ranboo. “And then, when we figure it all out, we’ll march down to that prison and punt Dream into oblivion.” He gave a toothy grin. “Sound good, big man?”

Ranboo gave a small chuckle, imagining small Tubbo marching up to a much taller Dream and trying to cat slap him to death. “Yeah... yeah, that sounds great, Tubbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before any of you say anything about the whole marriage thing – I’ve heard them say it was romantic one time (to my knowledge lol). Any other time I’ve heard mention of it, it’s been mentioned to be platonic, so I don’t even know what the exact canonicity of it is at this point XD I just chose platonic for this because one, writing real romance makes me *ugh* and two, I’m aro/ace so lemme have some platonic bois-
> 
> The theory is that Dream is gonna use Ranboo to kill Tubbo cause Dream said he was going after Tubbo when he got it. But, as we all know, escape from the prison is virtually impossible and Ranboo left a message that said Dream was in control of him soooo... highly possible Ranboo slips into Enderwalk and goes after Tubbo.
> 
> I kinda took some creative liberties with it cause idk I wanted to lol
> 
> But anyways! I am working on part twos for both Sound of the Drums and Cinematic Parallels so look forward to those hopefully sometime soon and they most likely won’t be entirely angsty like these last few have been. I need a small break from complete angst for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Got any headcanons yourself? Lemme know and I’ll write it 👀 angsty or happy!
> 
> Respect all boundaries, please! I would also really appreciate having y’all *NOT* ask for shipping stuff


End file.
